Endless Obstacle
by Hissha
Summary: Dans un monde contrôlé par AVALANCHE, Tifa n'est qu'une simple barmaid qui se retrouve vendue à ces hommes de cette organisation. De fil en aiguille, elle épousera Cloud Strife, celui qui dirige AVALANCHE, pour le meilleur.... et le pire. TRADUCTION
1. Chapitre 1

**_Titre : _**_Endless Obstacle _

**_Traductrice :_**_ Hissha _

**_Base : _**_Final Fantasy VII _

**_Genre :_**_ UA ; Romance … _

**_Couple : _**_Cloud x Tifa _

**_Disclaimer :_**_ L'histoire de cette fic, ainsi que les personnages et l'univers ne m'appartiennent absolument pas. Je ne suis que l'humbre traductrice. _

* * *

**Endless Obstacle **

**Chapitre 1 **

**By coruscateangel **

Tifa termina d'essuyer le tout dernier verre et de nettoyer l'eau autour de l'évier et sur le comptoir. **« Enfin. »** Soupira Tifa en allant mettre la pancarte annonçant la fermeture du bar.

Tifa travaillait dans ce bar depuis aussi longtemps qu'elle pouvait se souvenir. Le propriétaire avait été jadis un riche patron mais à la perte de pouvoir de la Shinra Company, il fit faillite et cela l'avait obligé à renvoyer tous ses employés à l'exception d'elle, qui s'occupait seule du bar à présent.

Mais ce n'était pas parce qu'elle n'avait nulle part où aller qu'elle ne quittait pas cet endroit. Tifa avait essayé de partir une fois mais elle avait été rattrapée dans Midgar. Elle avait été presque paralysée pendant deux semaines après que le propriétaire lui ait apprit quelques leçons. Depuis, cet incident la faisait toujours réfléchir à deux fois sur l'idée de quitter cet endroit.

Il n'était pas grossier, mais si elle désobéissait, ses mains et ses jambes en payaient le prix. Après avoir travaillé sous ses ordres pendant trois ans, elle pensait que son corps commençait à s'y habituer. Parfois, il la traitait bien mais la plupart du temps, il l'a traité comme une esclave.

**« ****Tifa ! »** Sa voix rugueuse appela Tifa, la sortant de ses pensées. Elle se précipita vers la porte du bureau pour l'ouvrir. Il la regarda avec colère comme il le faisait habituellement. **« Donne-moi la recette d'aujourd'hui. »** Ordonna-t-il, et elle alla prendre tout l'argent qu'elle avait gagné durant toute la journée. Il la regarda avec colère. **« ****J'ai dit TOUS ! »** Cria-t-il.

Tifa déglutit. **« C… C'est tout…»** Fit-elle lentement.

Le bar ne faisait pas beaucoup de bénéfice maintenant que la plupart des citoyens avaient migrés vers Edge, qui avait été conquise par AVALANCHE. L'organisation qui avait renversé la Shinra, et maintenant, ils étaient les maîtres de l'Underworld.

Cependant, ils faisaient bonne figure de l'extérieur. Ils aidaient les citoyens à obtenir plus d'emplois dans la grande entreprise de livraison Strife Company.

**« Idiote »** S'écria l'homme en la giflant rudement et elle tomba à terre sous l'impact. Tifa porta une main à sa joue alors que le sang coulait légèrement de sa bouche. **« Que peux-tu m'apporter de bon ? Rien ! Tu es inutile ! »** Ajouta-t-il et il la frappa à nouveau.

Elle gémit sous la douleur que les coups causaient. **« Je suis désolée……»** Dit-elle en tentant de retenir ses larmes.

**« ****Hé, vieil homme ! »** Une voix rugueuse se fit entendre alors qu'il était sur le point de frapper à nouveau Tifa. Elle leva les yeux et vit un homme noir assez musclé avec trois autres personnes derrière lui.

**« Je suis ici pour percevoir le loyer. »** Dit-il nonchalamment alors qu'il entrait dans le bar et s'installa sur un des tabourets. Le patron les regarda avec inquiétude. Tifa se remit lentement sur ses pieds. **« La barmaid ? »** Demanda-t-il en voyant Tifa. Elle les ignora et alla à la cuisine pour se laver le visage.

Ces hommes étaient d'Avalanche. Ils étaient les seuls que son patron craignait. Tifa les entendait parler de là où elle était et elle entendit l'homme rire fortement.

Ensuite, il ya eu un grand fracas. Tifa se précipita vers la salle et vit que son patron était menacé par l'homme dont le bras était armé d'un fusil.

**« Ne plaisante pas avec moi ! »** Siffla-t-il alors qu'il braquait son arme sur la tête de son patron.

**« Non, ne tirez pas ! C'est vraiment tout ce que j'ai ! »** Plaida-t-il. Les autres hommes se contentaient de regarder la scène en silence.

**« Vous avez eu de la chance que nous vous permettions de vivre jusqu'à présent. Mais maintenant, vous ne pouvez même pas nous payer le retour cette faveur ? Vous n'avez donc aucun intérêt pour nous ! » **Ajouta l'homme entre ses dents serrées.

Pourquoi était-il si en colère contre son patron ?

**« ****Non ! Vous pouvez prendre tout ce que vous voulez ici !** **»** Tenta de convaincre le patron à l'homme qui voulait le tuer.

**« Tu n'as rien qui nous intéresse vieil homme ! »** Déclara l'homme noir en braquant le canon du fusil sur sa tête.

**« ****Non, ne le tuez pas ! » **S'écria Tifa en se précipitant vers lui. Tous les yeux se fixèrent sur elle.

**« Ouais ! Vous pouvez l'emmener avec vous ! Vendez-la pour vous procurer l'argent ! »** Dit son patron et Tifa eut l'impression qu'elle allait s'évanouir.

Comment pouvait-il faire ça ? Elle avait seulement voulu lui venir en aide alors qu'il allait se faire tuer, et lui, il lui faisait cela en retour… L'homme lâcha son patron et s'approcha de Tifa, s'arrêtant à quelques pas d'elle.

Il la regarda et elle pensa qu'il avait vu quelque chose car un éclair de confusion traversa ses yeux en l'espace d'une fraction de seconde. **« Prenez-la ! »** Ordonna-t-il à ses hommes et ils s'approchèrent alors d'elle pour lui mettre des menottes.

Ils la forcèrent ensuite à marcher et alors qu'ils étaient sur le point de quitter le bar, elle entendit les coups de pied que l'homme noir donnait à son patron une dernière fois.Tifa lança un dernier regard à son patron qui se tordait de douleur. Comme l'homme noir passait près d'elle, il dit: **« Tu t'en rends pas encore compte, mais je te sors d'un enfer là. » **

**_

* * *

_**

Tifa fut emmenée dans un immense bâtiment, et elle suivait l'homme au bras-fusil sans faire d'histoire. Tout le monde était trop occupé pour remarquer que ses mains étaient menottées et la plupart d'entre eux étaient des hommes.

Elle vit une inscription sur l'un des murs, c'était écrit "_Strife Delivery Services_." Il s'agissait donc du siège de la Société Strife.

**« Barret ! Tu es de retour ! Et tu nous ramènes quelqu'un ! »** Cira alors une voix féminine, faisant presque sursauter tout le monde.

**« ****Yuffie, je ne suis pas encore sourd ! »** Déclara l'homme en se tournant vers une direction. Une jeune fille brune aux cheveux courts marchait vers lui et s'arrêta juste devant eux.

**« Qui est-ce ? Tu as trouvé quelqu'un pour travailler ici ? Une jeune fille enfin ! Je pensais que je serais éternellement la seule fille ici ! »** Déclara-t-elle en ignorant l'expression renfrognée de l'homme.

**« Ce n'est pas ça Yuffie, je dois voir Cloud. »** Dit l'homme noir alors qu'il reprenait sa route.

Yuffie fit une petite moue boudeuse et marcha à côté de Tifa.

**« D'où viens-tu ****? Où as-tu rencontré Barret ? Et pourquoi tes mains sont-elles attachées ? Tu as fais quelque chose de mal ? Et pourquoi es-tu blessée au visage ? »** Tifa était complètement perdue avec toutes ces questions et elle ne savait pas à quoi elle devait répondre en premier.

**« ****Yuffie, ferme-la ! »** S'exclama Barret alors qu'ils entraient dans un ascenseur.

**« Ca ne te regarde pas si je veux parler avec une fille ! Cet endroit grouille d'hommes ! » **Répliqua Yuffie dans leurs dos.

**« Alors fais-le calmement ! »** Répliqua Barret dans un soupir désabusé.

**« Barret, Yuffie ! » **Fit alors une sa voix laconique quand ils sortirent de l'ascenseur.

**« Vincent ! Hello ! »** Salua Yuffie en marchant vers l'homme.

**« ****Est-ce que Cloud est là ? »** Demanda Barret et l'homme du nom de Vincent acquiesça. Puis, chacun d'eux se dirigea vers une grande porte qui mena dans une immense pièce bien décorée.

**« Hé, porc-et-pique ! »** Salua Barret et l'homme aux cheveux blond et en broussaille se tourna vers lui tout en refermant son téléphone qu'il avait en main.

**« Que s'est-il passé avec cet ancien membre de la Shinra tout à l'heure? »** Demanda cet homme blond sans préambule.

**« Je suis allé récupérer le loyer comme toujours, mais il ne pouvait pas payer pour cela.**** Alors il a payé avec ceci. »** Déclara Barret en faisant un pas sur le côté pour montrer Tifa.

Elle leva les yeux et regarda l'homme. Il y eut un long moment de silence et elle se sentait vraiment mal à l'aise car elle faisait face à un parfait étranger.

**« Elle n'a qu'à travailler**** ici ! »** S'écria Yuffie, rompant le silence et causant presque à Tifa une crise cardiaque.

Puis, les hommes de la pièce se consultèrent du regard, comme s'ils avaient une discussion télépathique, et l'homme blond décida :

**« Elle travaillera dans ma maison. »** Yuffie cria presque en signe de protestation et le chef blond dit : **« Et c'est définitif. »** Elle ferma sa bouche et se contenta de le regarder avec irritation. **« ****Et Yuffie… »** Ajouta le blond. **« Détache ses mains et soigne ses blessures. Les gens pourraient penser que je l'ai maltraité si elle arrive à la maison avec moi dans cet état. »** Poursuivit-il.

Yuffie s'approcha de Tifa pour lui délier les mains et l'amena hors de la pièce. **« Il croit qu'il est le patron ?! Il me fait vraiment rire ! » **GrognaYuffie. « **Les gens pourraient penser que je l'ai maltraité si elle arrive à la maison avec moi**. » Imita-t-elle et Tifa sourit pour la première fois depuis aussi longtemps qu'elle pouvait se rappeler.

**« Pourquoi veux-tu qu'elle travaille dans ta maison ? »** Demanda Vincent. **« Les emplois de livreurs sont pour les hommes et aussi pour les femmes. » **

**« Même si j'aurais voulu l'embaucher en tant que secrétaire, ce lieu contient trop de secrets pour laisser une femme travailler ici. » **Dit Cloud dans une profonde réflexion.

**« ****Et Yuffie ? »** Demanda de nouveau Vincent.

**« C'est différent. Je pourrais avoir confiance en elle toute ma vie. »** Répondit Cloud en se tournant vers la fenêtre.

**_A suivre… _**


	2. Chapitre 2

_Titre : Endless Obstacle_

_Traductrice : Hissha_

_Base : Final Fantasy VII_

_Genre : UA ; Romance …_

_Couple : Cloud x Tifa_

_Disclaimer : L'histoire de cette fic, ainsi que les personnages et l'univers ne m'appartiennent absolument pas. Je ne suis que l'humble traductrice._

* * *

_**Merci à**_ _**l'ultimeff ; Sanako**et _**_Leitmotiv_ pour les reviews.**

* * *

**Endless Obstacle**

**Chapitre 2**

**By coruscateangel**

Ce n'était pas aussi dur que le travail au bar et Tifa avait réussi à s'intégrer elle-même parmi les autres femmes de chambre. Globalement, il y avait quatre domestiques dont elle et chacun d'eux avaient différentes tâches en plus de leurs travaux principaux.

Tifa avait été affecté à la lessive et au nettoyage de la chambre du patron, tous les jours. Ce n'était plus un secret pour elle que son nouveau patron était un puissant homme d'affaire. Il y a quelques jours, il avait fait les gros titres disant qu'il était le plus jeune milliardaire.

Elle se doutait que tout le monde ici connaissait ses activités au sein de l'Underworld. C'était principalement la raison pour laquelle il avait beaucoup d'argent. Elle connaissait quelques petites choses sur lui grâce à son ancien patron qui faisait aussi partie de la pègre avant sa déchéance.

**« Tifa, peux-tu me passer les carottes ? »** Fit une voix, la sortant de sa rêverie et Tifa attrapa rapidement lesdits légumes pour les donner. Tifa aidait parfois dans les cuisines avant que le patron ne rentre pour le souper.

* * *

Tifa fredonnait une chanson qu'elle utilisait pour jouer du piano alors qu'elle étendait les vêtements mouillés. Il faisait nuit et les autres domestiques dormaient déjà. Elle préférait faire la lessive pendant la nuit car il ne faisait pas très chaud.

Soudainement, elle eut la désagréable impression d'être observée. Tifa se retourna un peu mais il n'y avait personne d'autre qu'elle. Elle se sentait un peu mal à l'aise car elle se souvint alors des histoires de fantômes qu'une des bonnes lui avait raconté un peu plus tôt dans la journée. Elle chassa cette pensée et reprit ses corvées.

**« Que faites-vous au milieu de la nuit ? »** Dit une voix sans qu'elle ne s'y attende. Elle sentit sa respiration se bloquer et elle laissa tomber le panier de linge qui alla s'écraser au sol.

Heureusement, le panier était vide. Elle se retourna d'un pas tremblant et vit le maître de maison à quelques pas d'elle.

**« Je suis en train de faire la lessive. » **Répondit-elle à voix basse alors qu'elle ramassait le panier au sol.

**« Je ne mord pas. Pourquoi est-ce que vous tremblez ? »** Demanda-t-il alors qu'il approchait d'elle.

**« Vous m'avez fait peur. »** Lui répondit-elle presque dans un chuchotement, de peur qu'il ne se fâche contre elle. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu se mettre en colère et elle préférait ne pas le voir.

**« Exact. »** Dit-il. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire alors elle se contenta de rester là, droite comme un poteau. **« Vous avez fini votre tâche? »** Demanda-t-il.

**« Oui. »** Dit-elle puis elle se demanda ce qui allait suivre. Il la regarda pendant un long moment avant de la fixer droit dans les yeux.

**« Je veux que vous soyez ma femme »** Déclara-t-il soudainement et encore une fois, Tifa lâcha le panier qu'elle tenait.

**« Quoi ?! »** Le mot s'échappa de sa bouche sans qu'elle ne s'en rende vraiment compte.

**« Reste calme, veux-tu ? »** Ordonna-t-il en la regardant.

**« Je… Je suis désolée, mais vous venez de me demander de me marier avec vous. Ai-je mal entendu ? »** Demanda-t-elle pour avoir confirmation. Il nia de la tête**. « Attendez ! Tout cela n'est pas possible. Je ne suis ici que depuis trois semaines. Je ne vous connais même pas et vous m'obligez à travailler ici. Et maintenant, vous me demander de vous épouser ? C'est totalement ridicule ! »**

**« Que répondez-vous ? »** Demanda-t-il de nouveau. Tifa le regarda avec incrédulité. Comment pouvait-il agir de façon cool et relax ? **« Vous n'aurez pas à faire l'amour avec moi ou quoi que ce soit. Vous devrez juste agir comme ma femme en public. » **Expliqua-t-il alors qu'il prenait lui-même s'abaissait vers le panier pour le remettre correctement par terre.

**« Vous voulez que j'agisse comme votre femme en public ? »** Répéta-t-elle, confuse. Il hocha la tête et lui montra un journal. Elle lu le titre et ouvrit de grand yeux.

**« Je me fiche d'être traité de playboy ou de Casanova, mais de gay ? C'est au-dessus de mes nerfs. »** Dit-il.

Dans le document, il y avait une photo de lui et un homme devant ce qui semblait être un hôtel et l'article rendait cela suspect. **« Qui est-ce ? »** Demanda-t-elle sans pouvoir s'en empêcher.

**« C'est Vincent. Nous discutions devant l'hôtel, mais la photo a été prise sans qu'on s'en aperçoive. » **Dit-il. **« Je ne veux pas que ces gens continuent de raconter des histoires ridicules et je veux qu'ils se taisent une fois pour toutes. »** Ajouta-t-il.

Elle le regarda et vit qu'il serrait les poings. _« Dois-je accepter sa proposition ou pas? Je ne pense pas que je suis prête à être son épouse ou celle de quelqu'un d'autre. »_ Pensa-t-elle.

**« Vous n'avez pas à vous inquiéter. Tout ce que vous devrez faire c'est de me suivre à des réceptions ou lors de voyages d'affaires et faire comme si nous étions mariés. Mais vous n'aurez pas à porter mon enfant et vous ne devrez jamais laisser quiconque le savoir. Pas même mes amis. Vous serez juste une femme que le public doit voir. »** Expliqua-t-il.

Elle pensa qu'il devrait vraiment avoir perdu la tête, mais quand elle lu l'article, elle entrevit un peu de rationnel dans ses actions. **« Pourquoi moi parmi tout vos employés ? Vous pouvez avoir la fille que vous voulez, mais pourquoi me le demander à moi ? Est-ce parce que je suis une cible facile ? » **Demanda Tifa.

Il haussa les épaules. « **Je ne crois pas que quelqu'un d'autre comprendrait la position dans laquelle je suis actuellement. Oubliez tout ça si vous n'acceptez pas. Je vais penser à d'autres candidates. »** Dit-il sur un ton plat.

**« Je n'ai jamais dit non. »** Répondit-elle alors qu'il commençait à faire demi-tour. **« Vous êtes sûr que vous ne regretterez pas cela ? »** Lui demanda-t-elle une dernière fois.

**« Oui. »** Répondit-il avec confiance et Tifa opina de la tête.

Il ne rajouta rien d'autre et elle non plus, et il repartit aussi silencieusement qu'il était venu. _« Dans quoi est-ce que je me suis encore fourrée ? »_ Elle soupira alors qu'elle ramassait le panier et rentra dans la maison et verrouilla la porte avant de rejoindre son lit.

_**A suivre….**_


	3. Chapitre 3

Titre : Endless Obstacle

_**Titre : **__Endless Obstacle_

_**Traductrice :**__ Hissha_

_**Base : **__Final Fantasy VII_

_**Genre :**__ UA ; Romance …_

_**Couple : **__Cloud x Tifa_

_**Disclaimer :**__ L'histoire de cette fic, ainsi que les personnages et l'univers ne m'appartiennent absolument pas. Je ne suis que l'humble traductrice._

* * *

_Merci à **Leitmotiv ; ultimeff **et **lockhart85** pour les reviews. Bonne lecture._

* * *

**Endless Obstacle**

**Chapitre 3**

**By coruscateangel**

**« Tu vas te ****marier avec le porc-et-pique ? »** Demanda Yuffie avec incrédulité.

Tifa se contenta de sourire maladroitement et se tourna vers son patron.

**« Yuffie, je voudrais que tu choisisses une tenue vestimentaire convenable pour elle**** Voilà pourquoi je t'ai appelé ici. ****Nous n'avons pas besoin de journalistes. »** Dit-il alors qu'il était assit sur un canapé.

**« Ne vous inquiétez pas M. Strife.**** Nous allons vous donner la meilleure robe de notre collection que nous avons dans le magasin. »** Dit le gérant alors qu'il sortait un épais album.

Tifa haussa les sourcils, elle se doutait que cela serait une longue journée.

Quelques instant plus tard, Cloud sortit du magasin pour répondre à un appel téléphonique, après avoir désigné une robe qu'il pensait qui pourrait lui convenir.

Imaginez préparer un mariage en seulement sept jours. Il avait tout prévu et elle n'avait qu'à assister à la noce. Tout le monde avait été choqué lorsqu'il avait annoncé qu'il allait se marier avec elle, sa servante.

Elle faisait simplement tout ce qu'il disait et éviter de rencontrer d'autres personnes afin qu'elle n'ait pas à répondre à leurs questions.

**« Il faut que tu ai quelque chose de spécial pour attirer son attention**** Cloud n'est pas du genre à aimer les femmes qui tournent autour de lui par intérêt, mais les femmes qui semblent vraiment attirés par lui. ****Tu sais, pour ses voitures, son argent et son empire, o****n ne peut pas vraiment l'en blâmer. »** Déclara Yuffie alors Tifa commençait à essayer la robe de mariée.

**« C'est ton cas ? »** Demanda Tifa à Yuffie de derrière le rideau.

**« Yuck, je ne veux même pas y penser**** Je ne supporte pas son sang-froid et cette attitude qu'il a toujours. »** Répondit Yuffie et elle entendit Tifa tirer le rideau.

**« Alors, tu en pense quoi ? »** Demanda Tifa à Yuffie en tournant sur elle-même pour qu'elle voie bien la robe.

**« C'est une belle paire que tu as là. »** Déclara Yuffie en lorgnant sur la poitrine de Tifa.

**« Je prends ce que Dieu me donne. »** Répondit cette dernière nonchalamment et le gérant du magasin apparut.

**« Exactement ce ****que je pensais ! ****Splendide. »** Dit-il, alors qu'il tournait autour de Tifa pour mieux observer le tombé de la robe.

* * *

**« Je ne peux pas le croire !**** Il se marie avant moi ! »** Grogna Yuffie alors qu'elle regardait le couple qui se faisait face l'un et l'autre devant l'autel.

Tifa lui lança un coup d'œil douteux alors que Cloud se contenta de l'ignorer comme il le fait habituellement

**« Contrôle un peu ta voix. Quelqu'un pourrait t'entendre. »** Déclara Vincent sans la regarder.

Yuffie eut une petite moue boudeuse. Quand vint le moment où le prêtre les déclara mari et femme, Yuffie sentit son cœur battre plus vite. **« Il va le faire ! »** Souffla-t-elle alors qu'elle regardait Cloud s'approcher plus près de Tifa.

_« Pas question ! Pas question ! »_ Se répéta Tifa dans sa tête alors qu'elle écarquillait les yeux. Cloud leva lentement son voile, découvrant son visage. Puis il fixa directement ses yeux dans les siens. Elle déglutit nerveusement. _«Calme-toi. __Ce n'est que pour faire semblant ! »_ Se dit Tifa à elle-même.

Lentement, Cloud leva son menton et Tifa eut presque le réflexe de se soustraire à cette prise, mais heureusement elle ne le fit pas. _« Mon Dieu ! »_ Elle sentit son cœur tressaillir. Toutefois, Cloud ne semblait pas hésiter alors qu'il abaissait nonchalamment son visage vers elle… pour l'embrasser sur le front. Tifa soupira intérieurement en voyant qu'il n'avait pas embrassé ses lèvres.

**« Quoi ?! C'est tout ! »** S'exclama Yuffie avec déception mais Vincent la calma rapidement.

Tifa se contenta d'un sourire crispé alors qu'ils se tournaient vers la foule qui déjà les félicitait. Cloud prit la main gantée de Tifa dans la sienne et ils s'éloignèrent de l'autel avec des sourires neutres sur leurs visages.

Les flashs des appareil-photos les aveuglèrent, mais ils réussirent à continuer leur chemin.

* * *

**« Qu'est-ce que vous dites ?! » **S'écria Tifa en regardant Cloud avec incrédulité. Ses yeux étaient écarquillés alors qu'elle secouait fébrilement la tête.

**« Ne fais pas une telle histoire pour ça. » **Répondit Cloud en regardant vers la porte de la chambre, de peur que quelqu'un d'autre puissent les entendre. Il lui avait simplement dit qu'elle devrait dormir dans sa chambre parce que les bonnes non plus ne savaient rien sur ce mariage arrangé. Si elle ne le faisait pas, ce ferait trop suspect.

Tifa secoua la tête. **« Jamais. »**

Cloud grogna et la regarda brusquement. _« Calme-toi… il est toujours mon maître….»_ Pensa Tifa en elle-même.

**« Je ne te toucherais pas du tout. ****T****u étais d'accord depuis le début à propos de cette affaire et tu vas faire ce qu'il faut pour que ça paraisse concret. »** Dit-il, son ton sonnant comme un ordre.

Tifa hésita entre sa fierté ou obéir à son patron qui avait l'air d'être sur le point de s'énerver. **« Mais M. Strife… »** Essaya-t-elle de dire, mais Cloud la coupa.

**« Qu'est-ce que je t'ai dis sur la façon de m'appeler ? »** Siffla-t-il entre ses dents.

**« Je veux dire ... Cl… Cloud »** Bredouilla Tifa alors qu'elle s'étouffait avec ces mots.

Pourquoi est-ce qu'il réussissait toujours à la rendre nerveuse et la faire s'embrouiller en même temps ?

**« Tu ferais ****mieux de t'y habituer et assures-toi de rester cohérente. »** Cloud s'approcha d'elle et s'arrêta juste un mètre d'elle. Elle put voir qu'il était sérieux. Il l'était toujours.

Tifa retint son souffle, incapable d'échapper à son regard. Elle finit par fermer les yeux et inclina la tête en arrière pour qu'elle repose contre le mur. Elle portait toujours sa robe de mariée et elle se doutait bien qu'elle s'était engagée sur une voie qui changerait sa vie à jamais.

**« Maintenant viens ici. »** Fit Cloud à Tifa en indiquant le lit qu'elle partagerait avec lui. _« Dieu __! Elle à l'air têtue »_ Pensa-t-il.

Mais Tifa ne bougea pas de sa place.

**« Je peux dormir ici. »** Fit-elle en désignant le canapé.

**« Je t'ai dit ici. »** Dit-il d'une voix catégorique.

Tifa le regarda d'un air secoué et Cloud pensa qu'il avait peut-être abusé, mais cela marcha. _« Seules les menaces mènent à des résultats concrets. »_ Ses yeux ne la quittèrent pas jusqu'à ce qu'elle grimpe lentement sur le lit, à côté de lui.

Ses yeux étaient mouillés de larme mais aucune ne coula et Cloud évita alors d'entrer en contact visuel avec elle. Il n'avait pas voulu être aussi dur, mais cela avait été la seule façon de passer à travers son mur d'entêtement.

Cloud s'allongea à son tour, plaçant un bras au-dessous de sa tête tout en regardant le plafond. Tifa le regarda d'un air douteux. **«Juste dormir. »** Dit-il comme s'il pouvait lire ses pensées.

Ces paroles semblèrent rassurer Tifa qui s'allongea dos à Cloud qui était plongé dans une profonde réflexion. Elle s'était habituée à dormir seule durant toute sa courte vie et l'idée de partager son lit avec quelqu'un d'autre ne la rassurait pas. Mais après tout, maintenant c'était aussi _son_ lit.

_**A suivre…**_


	4. Chapitre 4

Titre : Endless Obstacle

_**Titre : **__Endless Obstacle_

_**Traductrice :**__ Hissha_

_**Base : **__Final Fantasy VII_

_**Genre :**__ UA ; Romance …_

_**Couple : **__Cloud x Tifa_

_**Disclaimer :**__ L'histoire de cette fic, ainsi que les personnages et l'univers ne m'appartiennent absolument pas. Je ne suis que l'humbre traductrice._

**Endless Obstacle**

**Chapitre 4**

**By coruscateangel**

Vivre en tant que son épouse n'était pas facile. Elle était toujours remise en question par des gens chaque fois qu'elle le suivait lors de ses fonctions officielles. Pas qu'elle savait beaucoup de choses sur son entreprise. Jusqu'à présent, il continuait à faire ses activités clandestines en gardant Tifa hors du secret.

**« Tout va bien ? »** La voix de Cloud la ramena à la réalité. Elle hocha la tête, mais elle avait l'air un peu perturbé.

**« Je n'aime pas le fait d'être interrogé par tout le monde.**** Je me demande pourquoi tu éveilles toujours leur curiosité. »**

Elle essayait d'être décontractée. Il la regarda avec un froncement de sourcil inquiet. Tout le monde dans la salle parlait entre eux. Certains plaisantaient, tandis que d'autres parlaient affaires.

Ce n'est pas sa place. La sienne était dans les bidonvilles ou les bars.

**« Tu sais, ****je n'attire pas seulement l'attention des femmes, mais aussi celle des hommes. » **Dit Cloud, et elle ne savait pas s'il essayait de plaisanter, mais elle rigola doucement. L'expression de Cloud s'adoucie. **« Viens, partons si tu ne te sens pas bien. »** Fit-il.

Tifa se sentit coupable de lui faire penser qu'elle ne se sentait pas bien.

**« Oh non, je vais bien.**** De plus, il est encore trop tôt pour que tu puisses partir, n'est-ce pas M. Strife ? »** Répondit Tifa alors qu'elle tournait le visage vers lui. Il arqua ses sourcils quand elle l'appela M. Strife.

**« ****Je suis désolé Cloud. »** S'excusa rapidement Tifa.

**« Je suis désolée de vous interrompre vous et votre épouse M. Strife, mais le président tient à vous parler ainsi qu'à votre charmante femme. »** Dit une femme en apparaissant soudainement.

C'était le directeur de la compagnie où avait lieu cette réception. C'était lui qui avait accueilli Tifa quand elle était arrivée.

**« Très bien. ****Allons-y chérie. »** Répondit Cloud en prenant Tifa par la taille pour s'éloigner.

Elle rigola presque quand elle entendit le mot affectueux. Chérie. Tifa sourit en remettant une mèche de cheveux en place, et suivit Cloud à travers la foule pour aller parler avec cet homme.

**« Tu es bon à ça. » **Murmura Tifa alors qu'ils s'éloignaient de l'homme avec lequel ils avaient parlé, faisant référence à cette comédie de mariage.

**« Tu n'as pas été si mal que ça, toi non plus. »** Lui répondit Cloud juste assez fort pour qu'elle seule l'entende avec un sourire malicieux.

Ceux qui les regardaient ne trouvait pas ça anormal qu'ils se parlent doucement entre eux. Après tout, ils étaient encore de jeunes mariés

* * *

Depuis le jour de leur mariage jusqu'à aujourd'hui, Tifa était reconnaissante envers Cloud de ne pas avoir brisé sa promesse en ce qui concernait leur intimité. Ils partageaient la même chambre et dormaient dans le même lit, mais il ne se passait rien du tout.

**« ****Je rentrerais tard ce soir. ****Ne m'attends pas. »** Déclara Cloud en se dirigeant vers l'entrée.

Tifa se demanda où il se rendait. Elle l'avait accidentellement entendu répondre à son téléphone portable la nuit dernière.

_**Flash-back**_

**« **_**Quoi ?!**____**Où ? » **_

_Tifa s'était réveillé quand la voix de son mari s'était soudainement élevée._ _Elle ne bougea pas un muscle et garda les yeux fermés, faisant semblant de dormir._

_**« Convoque tout le monde**__** demain à dix heures**__**. **__**Nous irons récupérer ça à onze heures. »**__ Fit à nouveau Cloud en tentant de maitriser son ton de voix._

_A en juger par la forte voix qu'elle entendait à travers le téléphone, Tifa savait que l'interlocuteur devait être Barret._

_Elle l'entendit refermer le clapet de son téléphone et il se dirigea vers le lit._ _Elle pouvait sentir ses yeux sur elle comme si il la soupçonnait de ne pas dormir._ _« Je suis endormie, je suis endormie » Se répéta Tifa en elle-même._

_Après un moment, elle le sentit se recoucher dans le lit dans le but de se rendormir._ _Quel était le motif de ce coup de téléphone ?_

_**Fin du flash-back**_

**« Um ... ****Cloud ?**** »** L'appela-t-elle avant qu'il ne parte. Tifa se demanda si un jour il lui dirait tout ce qui le concernait.

**« ****Ouais ? »** Il tourna la tête vers elle.

Tifa pensa lui demander de lui dire la vérité, mais finalement elle décida que se serait mieux s'il le lui disait de lui-même. Elle ne voulait pas lui mettre de pression à ce sujet.

Elle leva les yeux vers l'homme qui était à quelques centimètres d'elle et lui offrit un doux sourire. **« Fait attention. »** Finit-elle par lui dire.

Cloud ne répondit pas à sa phrase et tourna les talons pour sortir de la maison. Quelque part, il avait l'étrange pressentiment qu'elle ne voulait pas seulement lui dire de faire attention comme elle le faisait habituellement chaque fois qu'il sortait mais plutôt la raison pour laquelle il devait sortir, et qui n'était autre qu'une affaire en rapport avec AVALANCHE.

« _Fait attention. »_ Ces simples mots résonnèrent alors dans sa tête.

* * *

**« Il était temps que tu arrives. »** Fit la voix de Yuffie qui accueillit Cloud sans enthousiasme, contrairement à son habitude.

Cela se produisait seulement que quand la situation était cruciale. Cloud venait de passer l'immense porte qui conduisait à une vaste salle qui était cachée dans les sous-sols de l'entreprise Strife.

Yuffie le suivit. Lorsque Cloud entra dans la salle, le silence s'établit. Il vit Barret avec le bras droit en écharpe et quelques-uns de ses hommes étaient couverts d'ecchymose et de pansements.

Cloud s'assit sur la chaise principale entre Vincent et Cid. **« Comment ce gang s'en est-il exactement attaqué à nous pour prendre cette marchandise ? »** Demanda Cloud dont le regard était devenu froid en se tournant vers Cid.

L'homme à la cigarette avait un œil au beurre-noir. **« Ils ont débarqué avec des motos et nous ont totalement encerclé. **** Environ dix d'entre eux avaient des armes automatiques. Trente ****de nos hommes sont morts et une cinquantaine d'autre a été blessé. »** Répondit Cid.

Cloud avait confié à Cid et Barret les gestions mafieuses à l'extérieur tandis que Vincent et Yuffie s'occupaient de la gestion de l'entreprise.

Personne ne savait que Cloud était à la tête d'AVALANCHE. Les gens le connaissaient seulement comme Cloud Strife, le dirigeant de l'entreprise Strife. Seuls ceux qu'il côtoyait régulièrement, c'est-à-dire les dix personnes présentes dans cette salle connaissaient son autre fonction.

**« En même pas cinq minutes ils ont eu le dessus sur nous. ****Nous avons alors battu en retraite. »** Continua Vincent, après un certain temps. Cloud était plongée dans une profonde réflexion.

**« Désolé Cloud de ne pas avoir défendu tes marchandises. »** Déclara alors Barret.

**« C'était la bonne chose à faire. ****De quoi es-tu désolé ? »** Répondit Cloud. Tout le monde avait les yeux rivés sur leur chef. **«Nous pouvons récupérer notre marchandise, mais si vous aviez perdu la vie, ça aurait été la fin. » **Ses yeux semblaient être bleu foncé. Il laissa le silence s'installer complètement dans la pièce avant de lever la tête**.**** « Maintenant, pour en revenir à notre marchandise… » **Continua Cloud et tout le monde lui porta toute son attention.

* * *

Tifa s'était rapidement endormie mais elle fut soudainement réveillée après un certain temps. Elle lança un coup d'œil à l'horloge. Il était presque trois heures du matin.

Elle se tourna vers l'autre côté du lit. Cloud n'était pas encore rentré à la maison. Elle était vraiment inquiète. Où était-il allé ? Etait-il sain et sauf ? Elle avait un très mauvais pressentiment.

Elle se leva et sortit de la chambre. Elle alla en bas et constata que la porte n'était pas verrouillée. Elle la ferma rapidement à clef sans remarquer les petites traces de sang qu'il y avait au sol.

Elle s'apprêta à regagner l'étage. C'est alors qu'elle entendit du bruit provenant de l'intérieur d'un petit salon non-utilisé et dont la porte était entrouverte. Habituellement, la porte était verrouillée et Cloud en avait les clés.

Elle s'approcha de la porte, mais la pièce était sombre. Elle vit une silhouette assise sur le canapé avec la tête légèrement inclinée sur le dossier du canapé. Sa respiration était inégale.

Elle entra dans la pièce en silence et s'approcha lentement. **« Cloud, que fais-tu dans le noir ? »** Demanda-t-elle alors qu'elle allumait.

**« N'allume p****… »** Mais c'était trop tard. Alors que la lumière chassa les ténèbres, Tifa écarquilla les yeux quand elle le vit et sa respiration se coinça dans sa gorge. Elle se couvrit la bouche avec sa main.

**« ****Cloud ! »** Tifa se précipita vers l'homme blessé sur le canapé.

Cloud laissa une grimace de douleur traverser son visage quand elle le toucha. Ses vêtements noirs étaient imbibés de sang et Tifa se demanda comment il avait réussi à entrer dans la maison sans rien tacher. Elle vit également une énorme épée posée contre le côté du divan. **« Je vais appeler une ambulance. »** Dit Tifa et elle se détourna pour aller récupérer le téléphone.

**« ****Non ! »** Cloud attrapa son bras juste à temps. Il haleta gravement.

**« Tu es gravement blessé. ****Je ne peux pas te laisser comme ça. »** Tifa était vraiment surprise qu'il refuse qu'elle appelle une ambulance.

Il indiqua un coin de la pièce et Tifa vit une trousse médicale. Elle eut alors le pressentiment que ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il était blessé comme ça.

Il lâcha sa main et Tifa alla prendre la trousse médicale.

**« La porte. »** Réussit-il à dire avant qu'une douleur le fasse grogner.

Tifa ferma rapidement la porte et revint vers Cloud. Heureusement, la trousse médicale contenait tout ce dont elle avait besoin. Elle prit la bouteille de désinfectant et des compresses.

**« Peux-tu te ****lever un peu ? ****J'ai besoin d'enlever te chemise. »** Dit Tifa et Cloud souleva un peu son corps pour qu'elle puisse retirer sa chemise qui collait à sa peau tant elle était imbibée de sang.

Tifa haleta quand elle vit la blessure sur l'abdomen de Cloud. Cela ressemblait à un coup d'épée qui partait de l'épaule gauche jusqu'à la droite de son estomac. La sombre couleur rouge du sang contrastait sur sa peau pâle.

**« Tiens bon, ok ? »** Tifa jeta un coup d'œil à son visage avant de poser une compresse mouillée sur sa blessure.

Cloud serra fortement les dents alors qu'elle nettoyait sa blessure. Tifa essayait de le soigner aussi délicatement qu'elle le pouvait, mais en vain.

La blessure lui faisait trop mal. Elle essaya de rester calme chaque fois qu'il gémissait de douleur. Quand elle eut fini de nettoyer la plaie, elle appliqua un onguent à base de plantes qu'elle avait trouvé dans la trousse sur l'entaille.

Elle savait que cet onguent piquait. Il était souvent utilisé dans les bas-quartiers. Et elle l'avait utilisée pour soigner les blessures qu'elle se faisait quand elle travaillait encore dans le bar.

Cloud se mordit la lèvre tandis qu'il grimaçait de douleur.

**« Je suis désolée. »** Dit Tifa en s'arrêtant un court instant pour le laisser souffler. Elle attendait avec inquiétude que son visage se décrispe.

Cloud ouvrit les yeux et vit son expression. _« Elle ne devrait pas voir ça.__ Elle ne doit pas deviner. »_ Estima-t-il.

Elle pansa la plaie avec soin et délicatement pour ne pas blesser Cloud. Quand elle eut fini de faire cela, Cloud la regarda fixement alors qu'elle essuyait la sueur de son visage avec une compresse propre.

**« Je vais nettoyer tout ça. »** Fit Tifa en commençant à faire disparaitre les taches de sang sur le divan et jetant les compresses. Elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas laisser les bonnes soupçonner quelque chose.

Elle lava elle-même la chemise tachée de sang du jeune homme jusqu'à ce que l'odeur d'hémoglobine disparaisse. Quand elle revint voir Cloud, il n'était pas endormi, il était en train de regarder le plafond tandis qu'il était allongé sur le canapé.

**« Tu devrais te reposer. ****Tu as perdu un peu de sang.**** Je préviendrais ton bureau demain que tu** **ne viendras pas. »** Dit Tifa alors qu'elle s'approchait du divan.

Elle se pencha pour ramasser la trousse médicale. Elle était sur le point de s'éloigner lorsque Cloud stoppa son geste en la prenant par la main.

Elle se retourna avec une expression calme sur son visage. **«Ne veux-tu pas me demander ce qui s'est passé ? »** Cloud semblait si fragile à ce moment-là.

Tifa se contenta de rester silencieuse. Elle semblait être dans une profonde réflexion. **« Je le voulais. »** Dit-elle en rangeant la trousse médicale.

**« Voulais ? »** Répéta Cloud incertain.

**« Mais je pense que ce serait mieux si tu me le dis quand tu seras prêt. »** Dit-elle en tournant son regard vers son mari.

Il y eut un moment de silence. Tifa le laissa simplement tenir la main. Cloud l'attira pour qu'elle s'asseye. Tifa obéit et s'installa au sol près de lui. **«Je t'avais dit que tu ne saurais pas tout ce qu'il faut savoir avant d'accepter de m'épouser. »** Dit Cloud avec un profond soupir.

Tifa se pencha sur lui. **« Et qu'est-ce que c'est ? »** Demanda-t-elle.

**« Sais-tu qui je suis ? »** Questionna-t-il.

**« Tu es Cloud Strife, le chef de la Compagnie de livraison. »** Répondit-elle tout simplement.

**« ****C'est tout ? »** L'interrogea-t-il.

Tifa savait qu'elle devait lui dire tout ce qu'elle savait sur lui. **« Et tu es le chef d'Avalanche. » **Ajouta-t-elle calmement alors que le jeune homme haussait ses sourcils blonds.

**« ****Qui t'a parlé de ça ? »** Demanda Cloud d'une voix grave.

**« C'est difficile de ne pas connaître AVALANCHE quand on vit dans le bidonville.**** Je sais que cela faisait partie de l'Underworld, mais je ne connais pas exactement les activités que vous menez. »** Avoua-t-elle.

**« ****Et tu es toujours d'accord pour rester mon épouse ? »** Lui demanda Cloud. Elle se contenta de hausser les épaules. **« Sais-tu le risque encouru d'être près de quelqu'un comme moi ? »** Demanda-t-il en clouant ses yeux bleus dans ceux bourgogne de Tifa qui secoua la tête. **« Les menaces, la violence et même la mort. »** Résuma-t-il en trois mots.

Tifa le regarda d'un air légèrement stupéfait tandis que son cœur cessa de battre soudainement durant quelques secondes.

Cloud vit la couleur du visage de son épouse devenir pâle. _« Elle ne mérite pas cela. »_ Pensa-t-il. Il en oublia totalement la douleur à son abdomen.

Cloud vit les mains de la jeune femme trembler, et il posa la sienne dessus. Elle revint alors à la réalité à ce contact.

**« ****Je vais te libérer. »** Déclara-t-il simplement. Tifa le regarda avec incrédulité.

**« Me libérer ? »** Répéta Tifa.

Cloud hocha la tête pour confirmer ces paroles. **«Je vais t'envoyer dans un endroit où personne ne sait rien à mon sujet. ****Un endroit où ça ne sera pas un danger pour toi de vivre une vie normale. »** Expliqua Cloud.

Tifa baissa les yeux à ses mots, tandis qu'elle se demandait en elle-même : _« Une vie normale ? »_ Elle soupira fortement. **« Il n'y a pas d'autres options, hein ? »** Trouva-t-elle le courage de lui demander. Elle releva la tête et le regarda droit dans ses yeux bleus. **«Ne vas-tu pas me laisser choisir ?**** Pourquoi dois-tu toujours tout faire sur ta propre décision ? »** S'exclama Tifa.

Cloud resta silencieux, choqué par son éclat de voix. Puis il se ressaisit. **« Tu connais les options. ****La première, je te libère et tu vivras comme une personne normale et je ne te recontacterais plus pour assurer ta sécurité. La deuxième****, tu restes ici avec moi, et également dans la cible des autres gangs qui en veulent à ma vie et qui ne s'arrêteront pas jusqu'à ce que j'aie tout perdu. »** Dit Cloud clairement.

Tifa le regarda avec des yeux ébahis. _« Il ne m'ordonne plus, maintenant. »_ Pensa-t-elle joyeusement. **« Je sais que tu n'es pas stupide. »** Rajouta Cloud en la regardant.

Elle retint un sourire. **« Tu as complètement tord ! »** Fit Tifa en le regardant avec détermination. **« Tu as tort, je suis plus stupide que tu le crois.**** Je choisis la seconde option. »** Annonça-t-elle en toute confiance tandis que Cloud la regarda d'un air stupéfié.

Il dut cependant se mordre l'intérieur de ses joues pour retenir un sourire de soulagement. Tifa était sur le point de se lever quand Cloud attrapa à nouveau sa main. Il se demanda pourquoi il continuait à faire cela.

**« Quoi ? »** Demanda Tifa.

**« ****Je pensais que tu avais dit que tu voulais rester ici avec moi. »** Dit-il, se surprenant lui-même par ces mots qu'il venait de dire.

Elle rennonça à son plan de retourner dans la chambre à coucher et finit par s'endormir près de Cloud sur le canapé.

Lorsque Cloud se réveilla, il pouvait encore sentir la douleur de sa blessure de la nuit dernière. Il vit Tifa appuyée contre le divan en train de dormir. Il savait qu'il lui devait beaucoup. Et il mettait sa vie en danger en lui disant qui il était vraiment.

Il était sûr que si elle ne l'avait pas soigné hier soir, il n'aurait pas pu y réussir tout seul. Il repoussa quelques mèches de ses longs cheveux bruns qui lui couvraient le visage. La Belle au bois dormant n'avait pas eu peur quand elle avait vu qu'il saignait et il se demanda si elle avait l'habitude de la vue de blessure.

Il avait entendu dire que la vie des gens dans les bidonvilles était dure. Il avait rencontré l'un d'eux et elle était devenue sa femme. _« Femme ? »_ Il rit presque à cette pensée. Certains de ses concurrents avaient été surpris lorsqu'ils avaient apprit qu'il était marié avec une fille du bidonville.

Mais dès qu'ils avaient posé les yeux sur elle au cours de la cérémonie de mariage, ils avaient ravalés leurs mauvaises langues. Elle avait été magnifique dans sa robe de mariée. C'est lui qui avait choisi la robe, mais il ne l'avait pas vu l'essayer.

Quand Yuffie lui avait dit que la robe qu'il avait choisit était parfaite pour Tifa, Cloud n'avait pas cherché à en voir plus. La robe mettait en valeur son corps et ses courbes et Cloud était fier, il avait fait le bon choix de lui demander d'être son épouse.

**Flash-back**

_Alors__ que__ Tifa marchait dans l'allée pendant que Vincent l'escortait, tous les yeux étaient posés sur elle._ _Cloud__ également alors qu'elle finissait de marcher vers lui, et il pouvait entendre les gens murmurer._

_Peut-être que la robe était trop révélatrice pour elle._ _C'était une robe blanche sans bretelle avec quelques broderies à l'avant et le corsage enserrait sa fine taille et ses hanches._

_Le reste de la robe tombait__librement à ses pieds et la partie inférieure était faite d'un tissu transparent._ _Ses minces jambes pouvaient être vues._ _Mais le plus remarquable était sa poitrine._

_Quelque part, la robe n'était pas assez grande pour couvrir son décolleté._ _Quand il lui prit son bras devant l'autel, Tifa avait poussé un léger soupir de soulagement._ _Au moins, elle ne se sentait pas aussi maladroite que dans la chambre._

**Fin du flash-back**

Tifa fut réveillée quand elle sentit quelque chose toucher ses cheveux. Elle ouvrit les yeux et que c'était Cloud qui lui caressait les cheveux. **« Quelle heure est-il ? »** Elle souleva la tête, mais ensuite elle réalisa que c'était une question stupide. Comment aurait-il pu savoir s'il était encore couché ? **« Je dois appeler ton bureau. »** Dit Tifa en se levant pour aller chercher le téléphone posé sur la table. C'est alors qu'elle réalisa quelque chose. **« ****Je ne connais pas ton numéro de bureau. »** Elle se tourna vers lui avec l'impression d'être une idiote.

Il lui répondit que son numéro de la société ainsi que tous ceux d'utile étaient enregistrés dans le répertoire du téléphone.

**« Strife Delivery Services, que puis-je faire pour vous ? »** Répondit une voix de fille à l'autre bout de la ligne.

Tifa savais que c'était Yuffie mais pourquoi semblait-elle amorphe ? **« Um Yuffie ? ****C'est Tifa. » **Commença-t-elle.

**« Oh, salut Tifa ! ****Que… Que t'a… t'arrive-t-il ? » **

Tifa put dire qu'elle était nerveuse.

**« ****Je voulais juste prévenir que Cloud ne viendra pas aujourd'hui. »** Dit Tifa et attendit la réponse de Yuffie. Comme cette dernière ne parlait pas, elle rajouta : **« Il n'est pas bien. »**

**« Donc, tu le sais maintenant ? »** Demanda finalement Yuffie.

**« Ouais. »** Répondit Tifa.

**« J'aurais dû être blessée à sa place. ****Le coup m'était destiné mais Cloud m'a couvert. »** La voix de Yuffie était faible, ce qui n'était pas du tout dans son habitude. Cloud n'avait pas parlé de cela à Tifa. **« Et il a refusé de laisser que nous ou quelqu'un d'autre le soigne ou même qu'on le ramène à la maison. »** La voix de Yuffie était maintenant entrecoupée de sanglots. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Cloud qui avait l'un de ses bras replié sur son front. **« Il agissait comme s'il n'était pas blessé ... il est notre leader ... alors il n'est pas supposé ... je veux dire ... il est notre force. » **Yuffie finit par pleurer complètement. **« J'étais perdue quand je l'ai vu comme ça ... » **

Tifa était restée silencieuse, écoutant la jeune fille.

**« ****Yuffie. »** Fit-elle. Seuls des sanglots lui répondirent. **« Il savait ce qui allait se passer. ****Je ne pense pas qu'il resterait sans rien faire si ses amis sont en danger »** Dit-elle en essayant de la consoler un peu. **« ****C'****est aussi un homme.**** Parfois, il se blesse. ****C'est la vie. » **Continua Tifa alors qu'elle n'entendit plus les sanglots, mais seulement un soupir.

**« ****Je pense qu'il est en colère contre moi et il est grièvement blessé. »** Dit Yuffie.

**« Ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça. ****Il est juste sous mon nez.**** Je vais veiller sur lui. »** Répondit Tifa.

**« Oui****, tu me promets de le faire ? »** Demanda Yuffie en reniflant.

**« C'est un honneur de le faire. »** Fit Tifa et Yuffie rigola. **« Bien. »** Ajouta Tifa.

**« Très bien. ****Je rappellerais plus tard. »** Tifa était sur le point de raccrocher quand Yuffie la retint, **«** **Et Tifa, merci. ****Je suis heureuse de savoir qu'il y a quelqu'un qui veille sur lui. »** Tifa sourit légèrement. **« Et surtout lui répète pas. »** Puis elle raccrocha.

**« Tu es resté parler longtemps au téléphone. ****»** Dit Cloud dès que Tifa s'approcha de lui.

Tifa lui offrit un doux sourire et pensa que ses amis devaient être plus importants dans sa vie pour lui qu'il ne voulait le faire croire.

**« ****Quoi ? »** Questionna-t-il quand il vit son sourire.

**« Rien. ****Tu ferais mieux d'aller à l'étage. ****Si tu restes trop longtemps ici, tu auras mal au dos. »** Dit Tifa alors qu'elle l'aidait à se relever.

La douleur de sa blessure se réveilla alors qu'il amorçait un premier mouvement. **« Ugh. »**

Tifa vint l'aider.

**« ****Doucement. »** Fit-elle.

Elle lui servit d'appui quand il se pencha sur elle et ils rejoignirent lentement l'étage.

_**A suivre…**_


	5. Chapitre 5

Titre : Endless Obstacle

_**Titre : **__Endless Obstacle_

_**Traductrice :**__ Hissha_

_**Base : **__Final Fantasy VII_

_**Genre :**__ UA ; Romance …_

_**Couple : **__Cloud x Tifa_

_**Disclaimer :**__ L'histoire de cette fic, ainsi que les personnages et l'univers ne m'appartiennent absolument pas. Je ne suis que l'humbre traductrice._

**Endless Obstacle**

**Chapitre 5**

**By coruscateangel**

**« Tu es sûre ****que je dois porter ça ? »** Demanda Tifa en se tournant vers Yuffie qui l'aidait à choisir une tenue vestimentaire pour une soirée où viendraient les plus grands noms de l'Underground.

Elle avait lieu dans un bar, et c'était la première fois qu'elle accompagnait Cloud à cette occasion.

**« Yep.**** Il faut être audacieux parfois Tifa. ****Ce ne sont pas des gens que tu fréquentes habituellement. ****Cette soirée réunira tous les méchants du monde mafieux. »** Répondit Yuffie en choisissant une mini-jupe très courte et un haut qui irait à Tifa.

Tifa se regarda dans le miroir. Elle jura qu'on pourrait presque voir sa culotte si elle se mettait à bouger. Elle détacha ses longs cheveux et qui tombèrent librement sur ses épaules.

**« Allons-y****.**** Nous n'avons pas toute la nuit. »** Fit alors Yuffie en tirant Tifa hors de la chambre.

Les hommes étaient partis bien avant pour une réunion, et les femmes étaient censées venir les rejoindre à la fin de cette réunion à ladite soirée. Tifa suivit Yuffie dans un silence de plomb et avec réticence.

Quand elles arrivèrent devant le bar, Yuffie lança un sourire séducteur au videur qui les laissa entrer sans faire d'histoire, et Tifa eut l'impression que c'était une habitude.

Dès qu'elle mit un pied dans le bar, la musique explosa à ses oreilles et son cœur battit plus vite. Le lieu était rempli d'hommes et seules quelques femmes étaient présentes.

Apparemment, leur arrivée attira l'attention de la plupart des hommes car ils observèrent les deux jeunes femmes de haut en bas. Tifa essaya d'agir nonchalamment comme quand elle travaillait dans cet environnement tandis que Yuffie la laissa pour aller parler à quelqu'un que Tifa n'avait jamais vu auparavant.

**« ****Hé beauté, que puis-je te servir ? »** Demanda le barman quand il vit Tifa debout près du comptoir.

Tifa se tourna vers l'homme roux.

**« Reno ! ****Ne pas flirte avec les clients ! »** Fit alors une voix rugueuse de l'autre côté du comptoir.

**« Je sais ! ****Je sais !**** Bon sang. »** Fit le gars nommé Reno avec un visage comique.

Tifa rigola alors qu'elle s'approchait de lui.

**« Vous semblez gentil »** Déclara-t-elle en criant à moitié à cause du bruit. **« Pouvez-vous me donner quelques verres ? ****Je préfère le mélanger moi-même. »** Demanda Tifa en sentant sa nature de barmaid prendre le pas sur elle.

**« Tu es un barman ? »** Demanda Reno et Tifa acquiesça. **« Yo, ****Cool****. ****Je te passe tout ce qu'il te faut. ****Je veux voir tes compétences. » **Déclara Reno et Tifa se sentit presque revivre quand elle se retrouva à manier les verres et l'alcool.

Ce qu'elle ne réalisa pas, c'était qu'elle avait attiré toute l'attention des hommes du club qui lui demandèrent toutes sortes de cocktail tout en la draguant.

Elle agissait poliment pendant qu'elle mélangeait les cocktails et ils repartaient seuls avec leurs verres.

Cloud balaya la zone tandis qu'il parlait avec Vincent en dépit de la musique forte. Il vit alors Tifa debout près du comptoir en train de préparer des boissons. Il avait oublié qu'elle avait été barmaid jadis.

Il pouvait voir les hommes essayer de la draguer, mais il savait qu'ils étaient inoffensifs. Bien qu'il se sentit mal en voyant la façon dont ils la regardaient. De plus, elle semblait incroyablement attrayante avec ses vêtements.

Puis, quelque chose d'autre retint son attention. Don Corneo s'approchait d'elle. Ce n'était pas un bon signe. Il était connu pour son appétit sexuel chez les jeunes femmes.

**« Je vous prépare un cocktail monsieur ? »** Demanda poliment Tifa alors que l'homme avait commencé à lui poser des questions ridicules. _« Ou est Reno ? »_ S'interroge Tifa et elle le vit en train de s'occuper d'un petit nombre de clients. _« Exactement ce dont j'avais besoin. »_ Tifa grogna.

**« Bien sûr, ma chérie, mais je préfèrerais te voir mélanger tout ça sur un lit. ****Qu'en dis-tu ? »** Lui demanda l'homme et Tifa laissa échapper le verre qu'elle tenait.

Si elle avait été elle-même et dans son ancien bar, elle aurait certainement frappé ce vieux pervers. Il la dévora du regard, et ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur ses longues jambes.

**« Cela t'ennuierais de le prendre avec moi ? Je ne veux pas m'étendre seul. »** Demanda à nouveau l'homme et Tifa fut sur le point de le rembarrer parce qu'il était beaucoup trop pervers, mais elle décida de garder sa bouche fermée.

Elle déposa le verre devant lui puis s'étira sur le comptoir pour prendre quelque chose que cet homme avait volontairement mit hors de sa portée. **« Ça fait mal ! ****Aïe ! Aïe »** Cria soudainement l'homme si fort que Tifa tourna la tête alors qu'elle essayait toujours de se saisir de la chose.

L'homme avait sa main tordue près de ses fesses et elle réalisa soudainement qu'il essayait de la molester en public. **« Vous devriez faire attention où vous mettez vos sales mains , ne croyez-vous pas Don Corneo ? »** Fit la voix de Cloud et Tifa se sentit horriblement honteuse.

**« ****Heh, c'est vous Strife. Ne devriez-vous pas**** avoir une femme à la maison qui attend votre retour? »** Fit l'homme en lui lançant un petit sourire satisfait.

**« ****Apparemment, elle a quelques problèmes avec un vieux pervers qui essaye de la harceler sexuellement. ****En tant que son époux, je ne peux pas me contenter de regarder, n'est-ce pas ? »** Répondit Cloud en resserrant sa poigne.

L'homme cria à nouveau. **« Comment aurais-je pu savoir que c'est votre femme?**** Si je l'avais su, je ne l'aurais pas approché. »** Déclara Don Corneo en signe d'abandon.

**« Modérez vos hormones la prochaine fois. »** Dit Cloud puis il se tourna vers Tifa. **« Allons rejoindre notre table maintenant, chérie. »** Cloud la prit par la taille pour la coller contre lui.

Tifa pouvait sentir l'odeur de l'alcool dans son haleine. **« Tu as bu ? »** Demanda-t-elle à l'homme blond.

**« Tu t'y connais bien pour ça. »** Murmura-t-il à son oreille la faisant nerveusement frissonner.

**« Tu n'as jamais été aussi proche. »** Estima-t-elle.

Ils trouvèrent une table qui était vide et ils avaient toute la place pour eux. **« Tu devrais être prudente lorsque tu es dans un endroit comme celui-ci. »** Fit Cloud tandis qu'il s'asseyait sur le canapé.

**« ****Dans le bidonville ce n'est pas comme cela. »** Dit Tifa en regardant la salle.

**« Bienvenue à Edge. » **Fit Cloud en écartant les bras dans un geste accueillant.

**« Ils te regardent toujours. »** Fit Tifa en remarquant que quelques-uns des invités les regardaient.

**« Que t'ai-je dit à propos de mon pouvoir d'attraction ? Viens****.**** Assis-toi sur mes genoux. »** Dit soudainement Cloud. Tifa se tourna vers lui.

**« ****Sais**** que je porte une jupe très courte qui menace de dévoiler mes fesses à chaque fois que je fais un très grand mouvement ? »** Lui demanda Tifa avec ses mains sur ses hanches.

**« Tu a****s repris quelques-unes de mes attitudes n'est-ce pas ? »** Remarqua Cloud.

**« Vous avez été un modèle pour moi M. Strife. »** Tifa lui tourna le dos alors qu'il allait contester.

Il l'observa en faisant l'un de ses rares sourires malicieux qui lui donnait un air enfantin. **« Est-ce un défi ? »** Demanda-t-il, avec un soupçon d'avertissement dans sa voix.

Tifa haussa légèrement un sourcil; lui disant mentalement qu'elle n'avait pas peur de lui. Il attrapa sa main gauche et l'attira d'un geste rapide sur lui sans que Tifa n'ait le temps de protester. Admettant sa défaite, elle s'installa mieux sur ses genoux tandis qu'il mettait les mains autour de sa taille.

**« Laissez-les regarder un film avec nous en tant qu'acteurs principaux.** **»** Dit Cloud et Tifa soupira.

Sa jupe était vraiment courte et en étant assise sur ses genoux comme maintenant, elle se sentait vraiment _exposée_.

**« Désolé de vous interrompre. Mais Monsieur Sephiroth m'a demandé de vous offrir ceci. »** Fit un serveur en déposant deux bouteilles d'alcool sur la table ainsi que deux verres.

Cloud regarda autour de lui et vit Sephiroth lever son verre dans sa direction. Cloud se contenta d'hocher la tête en remerciement. _« Pour les jeunes marié. »_ Disait une note qui était collée à l'une des bouteilles.

**« Qui va boire tout ça ? »** Demanda Tifa mais elle ne voulait pas connaître la réponse.

**« Nous les boirons. »** Répondit Cloud en repoussant quelques-unes de ses mèches dans son dos. Il aimait cela.

**« Je ne suis pas un grande buveuse. Je vais m'abstenir. »** Fit Tifa en levant la main pour accompagner sa phrase.

**« Il va se sentir offensé et il est mauvais quand il est offensé. Allez. »** Déclara Cloud en versant le liquide dans les verres, enlevant toute option à son épouse de refuser.

Tifa soupira profondément, mais elle prit le verre plein que son mari lui tendait. Cloud prit le second verre et le but cul-sec. Tifa bu le sien, mais plus lentement et elle s'étrangla presque au goût prononcé de la boisson. Cloud rigola à cela, et elle le regarda. Combien de verre avait-il bu avant de venir la retrouver ?

Elle pouvait voir son visage légèrement rouge. **« Encore. »** Dit-il en les resservant une nouvelle.

**« Oh seigneur ! »** Fit Tifa en soupirant de dépit et prit son verre.

Alors qu'ils avaient presque terminé les deux bouteilles de liqueur, les mains du jeune homme n'arrêtaient pas de la toucher. De caresser sa taille ou parfois sa poitrine.

Elle avait pudiquement protesté au début, mais l'alcool avait effacé sa timidité. Ils finirent par parler et rire, ainsi que de se murmurer des choses, leurs visages à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre.

* * *

**« Attention. »** Dit Cloud, alors qu'ils regagnaient leur chambre. Heureusement, Vincent était assez sobre pour conduire la voiture et les ramener chez eux.

**« Ca tangue trop. »** Dit Tifa en entrant dans la chambre. Elle largua son sac à main sur la table basse.

**« Fais attention !** **»** Mais l'avertissement de Cloud était inutile puisque Tifa trébucha et elle tomba sur le divan l'emportant avec elle.

**« Dé… désolée. »** Souffla-t-elle en secouant légèrement la tête. Elle se sentait tellement étourdie. Cloud regarda son visage rouge tandis qu'elle clignait lentement des yeux, en essayant de penser rationnellement.

Il approcha son visage plus près de sa tête enfin de capturer ses lèvres. Elle ne le repoussa pas, même quand elle sentit leurs souffles se mêler.

Ses lèvres se rapprochaient de plus en plus et quand l'écart fut enfin réduit, il rencontra ses douces lèvres. Tifa pouvait sentir tout son être trembler tandis qu'il l'embrassait et elle en était juste stupéfaite.

Embrasser et gouter ses lèvres était vraiment un moment divin et il se détacha lentement d'elle, ses yeux bleus clairs rencontré ceux couleurs vins.

**« Cl… Cloud. »** Réussit à dire Tifa pour briser le silence tandis qu'elle sentait son souffle sur sa joue.

Elle toucha ses lèvres avec des mains tremblantes.

**« J'ai toujours voulu faire ça. » **Murmura-t-il juste assez fort pour elle l'entende.

Il caressa ses cheveux, lui dégageant le visage. Il attrapa ses mains qui touchaient ses lèvres et l'attira à lui.

Il couvrit sa bouche une fois de plus, mais cette fois avec une nouvelle force, l'embrassant plus passionnément. Elle était choquée, mais seulement pendant une courte durée. Tifa se sentit fondre dans la chaleur qui se répandit du baiser à travers tout son corps.

Elle ferma les yeux et répondit au baiser. Ses mains migrèrent jusqu'à son cou pour l'attirer plus près d'elle. Elle fit en sorte que leurs lèvres se pressent de plus en plus et ses mains s'enroulèrent finalement autour de sa taille.

Elle sentait son corps sur le sien. Ce corps qui durcissait à son contact. Il se détacha d'elle pendant un moment et la regarda. Elle respirait fortement.

Il la força à se relever et l'entraina en direction du lit conjugal. Il continua à l'embrasser et la poussa légèrement en arrière pour qu'elle tombe sur le lit en essayant de ne pas rompre leur étreinte.

Ses lèvres revinrent très vite se poser à nouveau sur les siennes tandis que ses mains se déplaçaient de haut en bas sur ses cuisses. Il aimait sentir sa peau douce contre ses mains.

La jupe lui simplifier beaucoup les choses et ses mains n'étaient pas stoppées dans leur exploration. Tifa retint un halètement alors qu'une de ses mains partaient au-delà de ses cuisses et se posait sous ses fesses.

Il était irrésistible. Il déposait une multitude de baiser dans son cou avant de se mettre à sucer la peau sur sa gauche jusqu'à ce qu'elle ressente une sensation de piqure qui l'a fait gémir. Il mordilla sa clavicule et elle pencha brusquement sa tête en arrière pour lui donner un accès complet.

Ils étaient dans leur propre monde.

Quelques heures plus tard, Cloud s'effondra sur Tifa, la respiration haletante et lui donna un long et profond baiser, caressant sa joue avec la paume de sa main.

Ils rompirent le baiser et il lui essuya tendrement les traces de larme. Il se retira d'elle à regret.

**« Tifa ... »** Pour la première fois, il l'appela par son prénom. Tifa rencontré ses yeux bleus. **« Merci. »** Dit-il et Tifa se contenta de hocher la tête avec un sourire de satisfaction sur ses lèvres.

Il s'installa à ses côtés et ils se mirent tous les deux sous la couverture.

Il pressa ensuite son corps nu contre le siens, comme s'il voulait la protéger de tout préjudice. Elle sentait sa peau transpirante contre la sienne et se calfeutra un peu plus contre lui. Il resserra son étreinte et déposa un léger baiser sur son front et, enfin, Tifa s'endormit dans les bras de son mari avec un sentiment confiant et avec sureté pour la première fois depuis qu'elle le connaissait.

_**A suivre…**_


	6. Chapitre 6

_**Titre : **__Endless Obstacle_

_**Traductrice :**__ Hissha_

_**Base : **__Final Fantasy VII_

_**Genre :**__ UA ; Romance …_

_**Couple : **__Cloud x Tifa_

_**Disclaimer :**__ L'histoire de cette fic, ainsi que les personnages et l'univers ne m'appartiennent absolument pas. Je ne suis que l'humbre traductrice._

**Endless Obstacle**

**Chapitre 6**

**By coruscateangel**

* * *

Tifa se réveilla le lendemain matin avec beaucoup de retard. Le soleil brillait très haut par la fenêtre. Sa tête lui faisait atrocement mal comme si elle avait une gueule de bois. Elle prit une profonde inspiration et ouvrit très lentement les yeux.

C'est alors que tout se dissipa dans son esprit. Elle sentait des bras autour de sa taille nue qui l'enserrait. Elle sentait également le souffle de Cloud sur sa peau et vit qu'il était encore endormi.

Elle était effrayée et sa respiration devint inégal. Il remua dans son sommeil et elle se doutait que c'était le signe d'un réveil imminent. Ses yeux bleus finirent par rencontrer les siens avec confusion.

Tifa se détacha brusquement de lui et tira la couverture pour couvrir sa poitrine nue alors qu'elle s'asseyait sur le lit, en le regardant avec crainte.

**« Oh bon sang... »** Murmura Cloud pour lui-même. **« Putain de merde. »** Jura-t-il alors qu'il regardait le visage pâle et effrayé de la jeune femme.

Tifa ne pouvait pas le regarder, et elle baissa la tête, afin que ses cheveux couvrent son visage affolé. Sa voix se coinçait dans sa gorge. Cloud essaya de dire quelque chose mais il n'était pas sûr de ce qu'il devrait dire.

Ne pouvant pas supporter ce silence pesant entre eux, Tifa se leva du lit et se précipita dans la salle de bain sans regarder en arrière. Elle referma la porte derrière elle et s'appuya contre elle.

Elle couvrit sa bouche avec incrédulité en essayant de se contrôler elle-même. _« J'ai besoin de me calmer »_ Pensa-t-elle alors qu'elle se glissait sous la douche et laisser l'eau emporter ses craintes.

Elle ne pouvait le croire. Elle lui avait complètement cédé et elle lui avait donné tout ce qui lui restait en une seule nuit. Ca n'aurait pas dû se passer ainsi. Comment avait-elle pu ne pas lui résister ?

Après la douche, elle s'essuya et se couvrit d'une serviette et alla se placer devant le miroir. Ses lèvres étaient gonflées et elle trouvait qu'il y avait quelque chose de différent sur son visage. Tifa hoqueta quand elle vit une marque rouge sur le côté gauche de son cou.

Un souvenir de la nuit dernière apparut devant ses yeux, elle le revoyait en train de l'embrasser alors qu'il bougeait en elle, lui envoyant du plaisir dans tout le corps. Tifa secoua la tête, chassant ses images au fin fond de son esprit.

Elle resta devant le miroir pendant un certain jusqu'à ce qu'elle décide qu'il était temps pour elle de sortir. Quand elle sortit de la salle de bain, Cloud avait disparu. Tifa en fut soulagée quand elle le remarqua et elle en profita pour s'habiller rapidement.

Elle mit un pull à col-roulé pour couvrir la marque rouge. Elle était sur le point de faire le lit quand elle vit une tâche de sang sur les draps. Elle avait été trop choquée pour se rappeler de la douleur de la nuit dernière… sa première expérience.

Elle arracha les draps et descendit afin de les laver elle-même.

* * *

Tout avait changé maintenant. Elle avait prit l'habitude de se réveiller très tôt le matin, avant même les domestique et le soir, elle allait également dormir très tôt, avant même que Cloud ne rentre du travail.

Près d'une semaine était passé depuis "l'accident" de cette nuit-là et cela faisait une semaine qu'elle faisait tout pour l'éviter. Cloud avait sûrement dû remarquer son comportement.

À l'heure actuelle, elle faisait la lessive alors que la nuit tombait, comme elle aimait le faire. Elle avait essayé de son mieux d'éviter son mari à tout prix. Il suffisait de le regarder, pour qu'elle se sente extrêmement embarrassée et coupable.

**« Idiote. »** Murmura-t-elle pour elle-même alors qu'elle étendait le dernier linge mouillé.

Elle ne remarqua à aucun moment la paire d'yeux bleu glacé qui regardait tous ses mouvements. Elle ne savait pas qu'il était rentré plus tôt aujourd'hui.

Elle montait l'escalier afin de rejoindre la chambre à coucher comme elle en avait prit l'habitude mais alors qu'elle posait le pied sur la dernière marche, elle faillit presque avoir une crise cardiaque tellement elle fut surprise par ce qu'elle vit.

Cloud était debout en face d'elle, la regardant fixement. Il y eut un long moment de silence. _« Quand est-il arrivé ? »_ Pensa Tifa intérieurement. Elle n'était pas sûre de ce qu'il fallait faire.

Elle se mordilla la lèvre inférieure et tourna les talons pour s'éloigner. **« Où vas-tu ? »** Demanda Cloud en rompant le silence.

Tifa se mordit nerveusement les lèvres. **« Je... Je dois faire la lessive. »** Mentit-elle en s'apprêtant à partir.

Il poussa un soupir déçu. Il avait vraiment l'air fatigué et Tifa tourna la tête vers lui, se sentant coupable. **« Tu viens juste de la faire. »** Déclara-t-il calmement. Tifa baissa alors la tête. **« On ne peut pas continuer de cette façon. Je t'évite et tu m'évites également. » **Poursuivi Cloud en s'appuyant contre le mur derrière lui. Tifa joua avec son alliance, en la tournant nerveusement autour de son doigt. **« Je ne sais pas quoi dire. Je ne suis pas bon à cela. »** Continua Cloud en évitant de la regarder dans les yeux.

**« Je sais. »** Répondit Tifa et Cloud regarda son épouse nerveusement. _«J'ai l'impression d'être un parfait imbécile à cet instant. »_.

**« Je suis ... Je suis désolé pour cette nuit-là. »** Réussit à dire Cloud et à sa grande surprise, il continua. **« Je sais que je n'étais pas supposé te faire ça, mais j'ai perdu le contrôle de moi-même ce soir-là. Je vais prendre l'entière responsabilité si quelque chose arrive suite ça. »** Cloud la regarda droit dans les yeux avec un air coupable.

Tifa ressentit toute sorte de sentiment. Mais elle finit par lui faire un léger sourire qui finalement se transforma en un sourire rassurant. **« Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. Je suis aussi partiellement responsable de cette nuit-là. Personne ne peut clairement penser quand on est sous l'influence de l'alcool. » **Assura Tifa à Cloud.

Il la regarda aussitôt avec soulagement. Il s'était vraiment senti très mal à la pensée qu'il avait abusé d'elle alors qu'elle était ivre. Même s'il était son mari… mais il ne voulait pas casser l'accord qu'ils avaient passé avant de se marier. Il ne devrait pas forcer Tifa à faire quelque chose contre son gré en particulier quand il s'agit de choses comme ça.

**« Alors, nous sommes ok maintenant ? »** Lui demanda-t-il avec un doute.

Elle hocha la tête avec un doux sourire sur son visage. **« Mieux que jamais. »**

* * *

Tifa pensa qu'après qu'ils aient parlé du malaise qui avait perduré toute la semaine, il redeviendrait lui-même, mais elle avait tort. Il avait l'air triste quand il rentrait à la maison et, parfois, il s'enfermait dans son bureau presque toute une partie de la nuit, il semblait inépuisable.

Tifa entendit quelqu'un tapoter sur une surface en bois. Elle dormait jusqu'à maintenant mais en voyant la place vide à côté d'elle, elle commença à s'inquiéter. **« Cloud, tu ne dors pas encore ? »** Demanda Tifa avec une voix endormie.

**« Désolé, je t'ai réveillé ? »** Demanda-t-il en se retournant pour regarder la jeune femme qui s'était redressée en position assise sur le lit.

**« As-tu des problèmes avec la société ? »** Demanda Tifa en se levant pour s'approcher de lui. Il ne répondit pas mais il continua à faire son travail. Elle regarda par-dessus son épaule et vit qu'il était en train d'étudier les relevés de compte hebdomadaire de l'entreprise. **« Plus de cinq millions de perte ? » **Les mots s'échappèrent de ses lèvres avant qu'elle ne puisse les retenir.

**« C'est en train d'empirer chaque semaine. »** Fit-il, décidant de lui dire ce qui se passait vraiment.

**« Comment est-ce arrivé ? »** Demanda Tifa en s'asseyant sur une chaise près de son bureau.

Le visage du blond se troubla.

**« Je n'en suis pas vraiment sûr. Mais presque à chaque fois que nous avons des colis précieux à livrer, nos hommes se font dépouillés ou agressés. J'ai des suspects, mais je ne peux pas être sûr de qui pourrait vraiment faire ça. »** Expliqua Cloud avec un air très colérique.

Tifa savait par Cloud qu'un tas de gens étaient jaloux de son entreprise et qu'ils pouvaient monter des plans pour ruiner sa vie. **« N'as-tu pas reçu de menace ou quelque chose comme cela ? » **Lui demanda Tifa.

**« Pas directement et les territoires d'AVALANCHE sont toujours envahis par d'autres gangs. On dirait qu'ils se sont tous alliés contre nous. »** Fit-il en serrant fortement le bras de la chaise sur laquelle il était assis. Ce n'était pas étonnant qu'il ait agi ainsi dernièrement. Il était l'objet d'attaques dans toutes les directions. **« Même Vincent n'arrive pas à trouver une solution. » **Dit Cloud. **« Et à ce jour, notre perte atteint presque cinquante millions de dollars. »** Ajouta-t-il, et Tifa s'étrangla presque en entendant cela. A combien s'élevait donc sa fortune ? **« Tout va bien ? »** Demanda-t-il et Tifa hocha la tête.

**« Je n'ai pas d'expérience dans ce domaine mais je pense que tu devrais prendre soin de ta santé. La dernière chose que ton entreprise ait besoin c'est que son patron tombe malade dans un moment pareil. »** Fit Tifa sur un ton réprimandant comme si elle grondait un garçon de cinq ans.

**« Je sais. »** Fit-il d'un air irrité.

**« Alors tu devrais savoir que se coucher tard tous les soirs n'est pas bon pour la santé. »** Répliqua encore Tifa.

**« Va te coucher d'abord, je te rejoindrais. »** Dit Cloud en essayant de s'en sortir.

Tifa ne bougea pas, elle se contenta de le regarder fixement en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. Cloud poussa un soupir irrité et déposa son stylo. **« Bien. »** Dit-il en se levant de sa chaise.

Tifa sourit victorieusement. Ils se couchèrent et elle éteignit la lumière. Il se laissa tomber sur son oreiller, mais son esprit était toujours ailleurs.

**« Cloud ? »** Appela Tifa.

**« Hm ? »** Répondit-il.

**« Je sais que tu peux surmonter ça. »** Déclara-t-elle avec une voix confiante.

**« Merci Tifa. »** Répondit-il dans le noir.

**« Et Cloud, tu n'es pas tout seul. Ne l'oublie pas. »** Ajouta-t-elle.

Tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire, c'était lui donner un soutien moral afin qu'il ne se sente pas impuissant. Cloud retrouva le sourire à ses paroles.

_**A suivre…**_


	7. Chapitre 7

Titre : Endless Obstacle

_**Titre : **__Endless Obstacle_

_**Traductrice :**__ Hissha_

_**Base : **__Final Fantasy VII_

_**Genre :**__ UA ; Romance …_

_**Couple : **__Cloud x Tifa_

_**Disclaimer :**__ L'histoire de cette fic, ainsi que les personnages et l'univers ne m'appartiennent absolument pas. Je ne suis que l'humbre traductrice._

**Endless Obstacle**

**Chapitre 7**

**By coruscateangel**

* * *

Tifa avait tord. Quand elle avait dit que Cloud pourrait surmonter les problèmes de son entreprise, Cloud avait été certain de pouvoir le faire, mais chaque jour, les problèmes continuaient d'empirer.

Cloud se frotta le front alors qu'il lisait le papier qu'il avait dans les mains. Non seulement il avait dû réduire les coûts de son entreprise en réduisant le nombre de travailleurs, il ne restait plus que dix pourcent de leurs livreurs encore en service.

Et maintenant, il devait comparaitre en justice. La lettre était arrivée ce matin, et pour le moment, Yuffie lui faisait face avec Vincent. **« - Hojo Corporation hein ? »** Fit Vincent dont la voix froide brisa le silence.

**« - Cloud, qu'est-ce qu'on va faire? Ils veulent qu'on les indemnise de la perte de leur colis de l'autre jour. »** Yuffie elle-même était perdue. Hojo Corporation voulait qu'ils paient cinquante millions de dollars en raison de la perte.

Si ils ne trouvaient pas une situation d'urgence, ils pourraient payer la somme, mais l'entreprise serait considérée presque en faillite. La Hojo Société leur donnait trois jours pour les payer ou ils feront en sorte que la Strife Delivery Services ne soit plus opérant.

Cloud était plongé dans une profonde réflexion, incapable de penser sous la pression.

**« - Cloud ! »** S'écria Yuffie comme il ne lui répondait toujours pas.

**« - Quoi ? »** Demanda-t-il, comme s'il venait juste de se rendre compte qu'elle lui parlait.

**« - Je te demandais ce que tu vas faire maintenant. »** Répéta Yuffie.

Cloud laisse seulement échapper un profond soupir en répond, ils savaient tous les trois que ce n'était que le début de la fin de la Strife Company.

Même du coté de l'Underground, Cloud en serait sali. Il avait leur soutien lorsque la prestation de son entreprise était en bon état, il pouvait utiliser les profits qu'il recevait pour se faire une place dans le monde de l'Underground.

Mais à l'heure actuelle, il perdait tout ce pour quoi il avait travaillé dur en bâtissant pierres après pierres son empire. Il se sentait impuissant et faible.

* * *

**« - Qu'êtes-vous en train de faire ? »** Fit la voix de Tifa depuis l'intérieur de la maison.

Il y avait un petit nombre de camions garés dans son jardin et Cloud reconnut le logo de la société sur les camions. Il se précipita à l'intérieur de sa maison qui était en train d'être perquisitionnée alors que Tifa et les domestiques essayaient d'arrêter les hommes dans leurs manœuvres.

**« - Cloud, que font-ils ? »** Lui demanda Tifa dont la voix semblait être sur le point de lui faire défaut. Elle vint le rejoindre et tous les domestiques la suivirent. Cloud ne pouvait pas les regarder.

**« - On est complètement ruiné. »** Dit-il à voix basse. Les domestiques poussèrent des cris de stupeur mais Tifa était trop abasourdi pour même de cligner les yeux.

**« - Ca ne se peut pas… »** Murmura-t-elle doucement. **« - Dis-moi que tu plaisantes ! Dis-moi que tu es en train de nous jouer une mauvaise plaisanterie ! »** Elle n'était pas en mesure d'accepter la vérité. Il la regarda avec des yeux sombres. Il ne plaisantait pas et il ne leur jouait pas du tout de farce.

Tifa se couvrit la bouche avec les mains et regarda tout autour d'elle. Ces hommes qui se déplaçait dans la maison, était en train de lui prendre toute sa vie (NdlT : elle parle de la vie de Cloud pour précision.)

Il n'était plus le même. N'allait-il donc pas se battre contre ça ? Le Cloud qu'elle connaissait ne resterait pas sans rien faire si ce n'était pas ... vrai.

Cloud voulait la garder près d'elle, pour lui demander son soutien, mais il ne pouvait pas être plus égoïste. Il avait troublé son existence et il lui avait imposé son fardeau assez longtemps et maintenant il savait qu'il devait prendre des mesures drastiques pour qu'elle ne soit pas impliquer dans ses problèmes.

**« - Vous devez tous partir. Cette maison doit être vide ce soir. »** Dit Cloud, sans regarder personne en particulier.

Les domestiques se contentèrent d'hocher faiblement la tête et sortir de la maison. Tifa ne bougea pas.

**« - Tu dois partir aussi. Je ne te retiendrais pas. »** Dit Cloud et Tifa ferma les yeux, essayant de contenir toutes ses émotions.

Ensuite, elle se dirigea lentement vers la porte et sortit de là.

**« - M. Strife, le Dr Hojo voudrait parler avec vous. »** Fit l'un des travailleurs en lui tendant un téléphone cellulaire.

**« - Cela faisait bien longtemps Cloud. Comment te sens-tu depuis que tu as eu de mes nouvelles ? »** La voix de l'autre bout du fil était joyeuse, évidemment.

**« - Va en enfer. »** Siffla-t-il entre ses alors qu'il serrait les poings.

**« - Tu n'as pas changé après toutes ces années. Tu sais, quand on a renversé la Shinra Company, n'as-tu jamais pensé que quelqu'un d'autre pourrait faire la même chose pour toi ? »** Hojo se moquait clairement de Cloud.

Cloud ne répondit pas. **« - Et moi, je te le dis maintenant Cloud. Nibelheim n'était qu'un début. A présent, c'est le début de ton avenir ruiné. Tu as entendu ? Tu n'as aucun avenir. Je vais tout te prendre, morceau par morceau. Ne rêve pas d'avoir une vie normale Cloud. Je parie que ta femme a du t'abandonner, non ? »** Il rigola. **« - C'est une femme raisonnable pour avoir largué un homme inutile comme toi. » **Ajouta-t-il avant de raccrocher et le son de son rire résonna dans sa tête, même après que la conversation ait prit fin.

Il jeta le téléphone portable qui se brisa quand il atteignit violemment le sol. Sans plus attendre, il tourna les talons afin de quitter cet endroit qui avait été sa maison.

Alors que Cloud allé sortir de la maison, il heurta pratiquement quelqu'un qui était debout devant la porte.

**« - Où vas-tu aller ? »** Lui demanda Tifa qui avait reprit le contrôle de elle-même.

Il la regarda. Il n'avait jamais pensé à ça. Il ne pouvait pas aller chez Vincent ou chez Barret car cela serait un risque de faire découvrir leurs cachettes secrètes.

**« - J'ai pensé à quelque chose. »** Déclara Tifa calmement.

**« - Pourquoi es-tu encore là ? »** Demanda-t-il froidement.

**« - Je m'inquiète pour toi. »** Répondit Tifa honnêtement.

**« - Quoi ? Maintenant, tu vas me dire que tu n'as pas assez obtenu de moi ? Tu veux me regarder couler c'est ça ? »** Lui demanda-t-il sarcastiquement. Tifa le regarda d'un air choqué en l'entendant parler comme ça. **« - Dis-moi qu'est-ce que tu as à l'esprit pour moi? Faut-il aller dans un motel ou un autre bouge et avoir des relations sexuelles jusqu'à ce que tu trouve un homme qui ne sera pas inutile comme moi ? »**

Elle était vraiment scandalisée. Il semblait que les paroles de Hojo l'influençaient. Les yeux de Tifa s'écarquillèrent et le moment d'après, sa main le frappa violemment au niveau de sa joue, laissant une marque rouge, alors que sa tête suivait le mouvement du coup.

Il y eut une minute de silence. Elle serra les dents sous la colère. Comment pouvait-il dire ça sur elle ? **« - J'ai toujours pensé que tu étais un homme fier et honnête. Comment peux-tu dire quelque chose d'aussi bas que ça ? »** Demanda-t-elle d'une voix furieuse à l'homme debout en face d'elle. Il ne bougeait pas. **« - Je peux comprendre que tu perdes ton entreprise et la totalité de tes biens, mais ne te perds pas toi-même ! C'est la fin si tu arrêtes de croire en toi-même. Si tu ne te soucies pas d'autres personnes autour de toi, tant mieux. Mais tu dois croire en toi-même. Si je peux croire en toi, pourquoi ne pourrais-tu pas faire la même chose ? » **Continua-t-elle, alors que le jeune homme restait silencieux.

Cloud la regarda d'un air vaincu, mais ne dit pas un mot.

C'est alors que Vincent roula jusqu'à la porte et éteignit ses phares. **« - Montez. »** Leur ordonna-t-il, et les deux lui obéirent. **« - Avez-vous un endroit où rester ce soir? »** Leur demanda Vincent en rompant la tension dans la voiture.

**« - Je connais un endroit à Midgar. Pouvez-vous nous emmenez là-bas ? »** Demanda Tifa alors que Cloud ne disait rien.

Vincent se contenta de hocher la tête et roula jusqu'à Midgar tandis que le silence emplissait la voiture.

**« - Arrêtez-vous ici. » **Dit Tifa alors qu'ils n'arrivaient pas loin de son ancienne maison. Ce n'était pas exactement la sienne, mais la vieille dame qui vivait ici l'avait souvent aidé quand elle avait des problèmes avec le propriétaire du bar.

Ils descendirent de la voiture. **« - Cloud, voici quelque chose qu'il faudrait prendre avec toi. »** Déclara Vincent en sortant une énorme épée du coffre de sa voiture. Cloud prit l'épée mais sans aucune volonté. **« - Et je te ferais parvenir ta moto plus tard. C'est la seule chose que j'ai réussis à sauver avant de venir. »** Fit Vincent en regardant son ami.

**« - C'est okay Vincent. Nous nous débrouillerons à partir d'ici. »** Répondit Tifa au nom de Cloud.

Vincent retourna à sa voiture. Il se remit derrière le volant et leur dit avant de partir : **« - Il serait sage pour vous de rester discret pour le moment. Ils vous recherchent peut-être. »**

Puis, il s'éloigna, la voiture laissant un nuage de poussière derrière lui. **« - Allons-y. »** Dit Tifa. Ils avancèrent dans le bidonville où elle habitait.

**« - Tifa? Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivée ? »** S'écria la femme en accueillant Tifa avec une expression choqué sur son visage.

**« - J'ai quelques problèmes pour le moment. J'ai besoin d'un abri pour quelque temps. »** Expliqua Tifa.

La femme vivait dans l'arrière de sa boutique afin d'éviter tout risque de cambriolage, de ce fait, l'appartement du dessus était toujours vide. **« - Ton patron a dit que tu avais été kidnappé... » **Commença la femme. **« - Et qui est ce jeune homme? »** Demanda-t-elle en voyant Cloud immobile derrière Tifa.

**« - Il a menti. Il m'a vendu. Et voici mon mari. »** Répondit Tifa tandis que Cloud hochait la tête avec réticence.

**« - Tu as de graves ennuis hein ? »** Demanda la femme à la jeune fille qui lui rappelait souvent sa jeunesse.

**« - Apparemment oui. »** Répondit Tifa avec un faible sourire sur son visage.

**« - Tu peux t'installer à l'étage. Ce n'est pas grand, mais ça sera suffisant pour vous. Le lit est très petit, de même que la salle de bain. Il n'y a seulement qu'un lavabo et une cabine de douche. »** Expliqua la vielle dame en lui conduisant à l'étage.

**« - Ca sera parfait. Je te dois vraiment beaucoup. »** Tifa était reconnaissante envers la femme.

**« - C'est okay Tifa. Tu sais que tu peux compter sur moi lorsque tu es en difficulté. Je suis heureuse que tu viennes vers moi. »** La vielle femme sourit.

Tifa lui rendit son sourire, elle savait que son intuition n'était pas fausse de venir demander de l'aide à cette femme.

_**A suivre…**_


	8. Chapitre 8

Titre : Endless Obstacle

_**Titre : **__Endless Obstacle_

_**Traductrice :**__ Hissha_

_**Base : **__Final Fantasy VII_

_**Genre :**__ UA ; Romance …_

_**Couple : **__Cloud x Tifa_

_**Disclaimer :**__ L'histoire de cette fic, ainsi que les personnages et l'univers ne m'appartiennent absolument pas. Je ne suis que l'humbre traductrice._

**Endless Obstacle**

**Chapitre 8**

**By coruscateangel**

Les jours passaient rapidement depuis que Cloud vivait dans le bidonville de Tifa faisant des petits boulots pour gagner de l'argent. Vincent avait envoyé à Cloud sa moto, et il pouvait se déplacer facilement pour accomplir quelques besognes. Mais Vincent l'avait averti de ne pas entrer dans Edge car les hommes de Hojo étaient à sa recherche.

Chaque jour, il était tenté d'aller à la limite du bidonville pour regarder la ville. Jusqu'à présent, il ne pouvait pas car il savait que cela attirerait l'attention des habitants d'Edge. Dans les bidonvilles, les gens ne le connaissaient pas. Ils avaient juste entendu parler de lui. Ils étaient trop occupés à essayer de survivre pour se soucier des autres personnes.

Cloud serra les poings quand il lit le journal en face de lui. Hojo avait prit le contrôle de son entreprise et siégeait à la tour, où la Strife Delivery Services avait ses locaux.

Son visage souriant s'étalait sur la première page, et il avait cet air moqueur certainement destiné à Cloud. Hojo avait même changé le nom de la société, la rebaptisant la Hojo Delivery Services. C'était trop pour lui. Il retourna à la maison de la vieille dame qui était vide. Il monta à l'étage et claqua la porte derrière lui.

La vielle dame avait prévenu Tifa qu'elle rentrerait tard car elle avait des courses à faire. Alors que Tifa rentra, elle entendit un bruit de casse à l'étage. Et puis, il y eut une série de coups sourds.

Elle ne perdit pas de temps et se précipita à l'étage puis ouvrit la porte. Un vase vint se briser sur le plancher à quelques centimètres d'elle tandis que Cloud frappait violement le mur avec ses poings avec colère tandis qu'il maudissait Hojo.

**« Cloud, arrête ! Tu va te blesser ! »** Cria-t-elle, mais cela n'eut aucun effet.

**« Bâtard, tu vas payer pour cela. »** Poursuivit-il, libérant sa colère contre le mur.

Tifa se précipita vers lui et lui attrapa les mains. **« Arrête s'il te plaît. »** Le supplia-t-elle.

Sa respiration était haletante et Tifa savait qu'il était très furieux de ne pouvoir rien faire. Même après qu'il fut apaisé, Tifa ne le relâcha pas immédiatement.

Il poussa un soupir défaitiste et se tourna vers le mur. Elle libéra alors ses mains.

**« Je déteste être impuissant. »** Dit-il en fermant yeux. **« Mais on ne peut rien faire contre ça, n'est-ce pas ? Le puissant Cloud Strife est face à son jugement dernier. »** Se mérpisa-t-il lui-même.

Tifa baissa les yeux vers l'anneau à son doigt. Sous sa main gantée, il la portait aussi. **« Tu es toujours Cloud, je le sais. »** Dit Tifa.

Il ouvrit les yeux et regarda la femme face à lui. Ensuite, il alla vers le lit et s'assit dessus. Tifa le suivit des yeux. Il couvrit son visage avec ses mains et soupira.

**« Tu soupires beaucoup ces jours-ci. »** Remarqua-t-elle et de lui assis à côté de lui.

**« Je n'y arrive pas. »** Dit-il toujours avec sa main sur son visage.

**« Huh ? »** Fit Tifa avec confusion. Il souleva la tête et se tourna vers elle.

**« Pourquoi fais-tu cela? Tu n'obtiendras pas de choses extraordinaires, pourtant tu restes quand même avec moi. Je ne serais pas capable de m'occuper de toi. J'ai tout perdu Tifa. »** Dit Cloud, et il avait l'air perdu, comme quelqu'un qui essaie de trouver son chemin.

Tifa réfléchit un moment. **« Mais tu m'as toujours, moi. »** Dit-elle et elle se pencha sur lui. Il haussa les sourcils. **« Nous nous avons l'un et l'autre et il est important pour nous de rester ensemble en particulier dans des moments comme ça. »** Ajouta-t-elle en prenant ses mains dans les siennes. **« Je ne peux pas te laisser. Même si tu es parfois énervant, je ne partirais pas. » **Dit-elle d'un ton confiant.

**« Comment peux-tu être si positive dans cette situation ? »** Demanda-t-il à voix haute.

**« Parce que nous sommes mari et femme, idiot. Nous devons rester ensemble, quel que soit les épreuves. »** Répondit Tifa presque instantanément.

Soudain, Cloud attira Tifa plus près de lui, et ses lèvres se posèrent sur les siennes.

Elle n'était pas en mesure de réagir mais succomba à sa demande. Il l'embrassa petit à petit et lentement, ne passant pas encore la frontière de ses lèvres. Il encercla sa taille et la poussé à s'allonger sur le lit. Elle l'embrassa passionnément.

Ils ne rompirent pas le baiser, et ils se perdaient dans leur univers rien qu'à eux, de ne pas se soucier d'autre chose qu'eux deux. Ils s'enlacèrent plus étroitement et Cloud commença à passer sa langue le long des lèvres Tifa, lui demandant silencieusement la permission d'entrer, à la différence de la première fois où il n'avait pas prit la peine de le faire.

Tifa ouvrit immédiatement sa bouche, l'accueillant. Elle sentit son ardent désir qui alluma son propre feu. Leurs mains commencèrent à s'animer tandis que leurs langues dansaient toujours ensemble. Elle posa les siennes à l'arrière de sa tête, s'amusant avec ses mèches blondes tout en savourant le baiser.

Il avait passé ses mains sous sa chemise et caressa doucement sa peau nue. Il avait peur de perdre à nouveau le contrôle de lui-même, exactement comme ce qui s'était passé la dernière fois.

Ils étaient tous les deux à bout de souffle et leurs visages étaient devenus rouges sous le plaisir qu'ils commençaient à ressentir. Il avait peur que s'il ne s'arrêtait, il prendrait son droit, encore et encore. Et il ne devait pas. **« Je suis désolé. J'ai à nouveau presque perdu le contrôle. »** Fit Cloud en évitant son regard, toujours allongé sur elle.

Elle se contenta de sourire et posa une main sur sa joue. **« Ne sois pas triste à chaque fois que tu m'embrasses. » **Répondit-elle sans le quitter des yeux. Il rencontra son regard chaleureux, et en fut un peu confus. **« Tu es mon mari et tu as le droit de me faire ça. »** Dit-elle en caressant doucement sa joue. Ses lèvres étaient si tentantes. Et cette fois, Tifa prit l'initiative, et se fut elle qui l'embrassa.

Ils reprirent sans arrière-pensées là où ils s'étaient arrêtés. Appréciant simplement la compagnie de l'autre.

**« Tifa, tu es rentrée ? »** Se fit alors entendre la voix de la dame qui les interrompit brusquement, et Cloud se détacha rapidement de Tifa, embarrassé. Ils avaient la respiration haletante, et elle était toujours sous lui.

**« Au parfait moment. »** Remarqua-t-il, frustré. Il envisageait d'ignorer la vieille dame mais il ne valait mieux pas. Il se força lui-même à s'éloigner de Tifa. Cette dernière sourit, même si elle se sentait un peu déçue de devoir s'arrêter là.

Il l'aida à se relever et remirent de l'ordre dans leurs vêtements. Alors qu'elle allait sortir de la chambre, il la retint légèrement, et l'embrassa durant de longues minutes, se délectant de la sensation de son souffle sur sa joue.

**« Il faut vraiment que je nous trouve une maison. Il n'y a pas de vie privée ici. »** Murmura-t-il pour lui-même.

* * *

Le lendemain, Vincent et Yuffie vinrent voir Cloud pour lui donner des informations qui pourraient l'aider à récupérer tous ses biens.

**« Jenova hein? C'est la compagnie de Sephiroth n'est-ce pas ? »** Demanda Cloud après que Vincent lui ait tout expliqué. Sephiroth voulait aider Cloud à reprendre son entreprise. **« Pourquoi veut-il m'aider ? »** Cloud était méfiant mais Vincent secoua la tête.

**« Oh, allez Cloud. Il suffit d'accepter. Il s'agit là d'une parfaite et unique occasion pour renverser la folie de Hojo. »** Déclara Yuffie en commençant à s'impatienter.

Cloud était perdu dans ses pensées. **« Il a dit que si tu es d'accord, de venir à son siège demain à midi. Ensuite, tu pourras lui demander pourquoi il veut nous aider. »** Ajouta Vincent en regardant son ami blond qui semblait sceptiques à cette idée

**« Tu n'as pas vraiment beaucoup de choix n'est-ce pas Cloud ? »** Fit Tifa qui était restée silencieuse jusqu'à maintenant. Cloud se contenta de hausser les épaules. **« Le plus important pour l'instant c'est de récupérer tes biens des mains Hojo. D'autres choses viendront plus tard. Peu importe qui t'aideras et comment tu feras, mais tant que tu peux les récupérer, tout va bien alors. » **Dit Tifa en regardant chaque personne présente dans la chambre.

**« Ouais, tu n'auras pas à nouveau cette chance. Je n'aime pas voir tout ce dont pour lequel nous avons travaillé si dur devenir la propriété d'Hojo en quelques semaines. »** Fit Yuffie d'un ton grave.

**« Je vais y réfléchir. Je vous ferais part de ma réponse demain. »** Dit Cloud alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la porte, une fois à l'extérieur il démarra sa moto et s'éloigna.

* * *

**« Tu as fait le bon choix d'accepter mon offre Cloud. »** Déclara Sephiroth en regardant jovialement l'homme blond face à lui.

**« Qu'importe. Mais je ne comprends pas une chose. »** Répondit Cloud.

**« La curiosité tue le chat Cloud. »** Fit Sephiroth, mais il ne quitta pas Cloud des yeux.

**« Je ne m'inquiète pas si tu me tueras ou autre. »** Répondit Cloud, irrité. Sephiroth rigola mais il n'est pas sûr si Cloud essayait de plaisanter avec lui.

**« Voilà pourquoi je t'ai proposé cette offre. Tu ne te soucie de rien d'autre qui t'entoure. Tu as ta cible et tu fais tout pour l'avoir. »** Déclara alors Sephiroth en se levant de sa chaise et se plaçant devant la fenêtre. **« Non seulement tu as mené ta caractère, mais tu as aussi été un bon leader surtout avec une bande comme AVALANCHE. C'est dommage, tout est fini maintenant. »** Continua Sephiroth alors qu'il regardait par la fenêtre le monde en-dessous de ses pieds.

**« Qu'est-ce que tu essayes de dire? »** Demanda Cloud qui était sur le point de perdre patience.

**« C'est un gaspillage de ton talent à rester là-bas en ne faisant rien d'autre que livrer des colis pour les autres. Ce n'est pas de ton monde. Ceci est ton monde »** Fit-il en tendant les bras pour désigner la ville avec des yeux illuminés. **« Je peux t'aider à récupérer la totalité de tes biens. Je peux te fournir des hommes et des armes dans le but de le faire. Et je peux t'assurer que tu récupéreras tout ce que tu possédais avant que cette histoire ne commence. »** Sephiroth ne semblait pas mentir mais Cloud n'avait pas encore totalement confiance.

**« Que veux-tu en retour ? »** Cloud savait que les gens comme Sephiroth qui aidait les autres mais pas par pure générosité.

**« Je n'y gagnerais pas quelque chose de bénéfique. Je viens de voir la haine des gens comme Hojo tentaient de conquérir le monde mafieux avec des moyens maladroits et stupides. Tous ses hommes sont stupides, comme lui, ils se lient avec des gangs d'autres territoires. Ils commencent des combats inutiles qui nous attirent l'animosité et la suspicion des autorités qui nous envoient des espions pour épier nos moindres faits et gestes, et cela m'insupporte au plus haut point. »** Sephiroth semblait très en colère. **« Alors, j'ai besoin de toi pour faire revenir les choses comme avant et enseigner à Hojo comment fonctionne l'Underground. »** Déclara Sephiroth avec un sourire malicieux et suspect.

Cloud réfléchit un moment, puis dit : **« C'est entendu. »**

Sephiroth se tourna vers lui avec un petit sourire et regarda Cloud droit dans les yeux. **« Cependant, il ya une condition. »** Dit-il et le jeune homme blond fronça les sourcils.

**« Je n'aime pas faire des choses inutiles. Puisque tu as accepté mon aide, tu devras faire quelque chose en retour. »** Dit Sephiroth. **« Abandonne ta femme une fois que tu auras récupéré ton entreprise. C'est une distraction et une faiblesse pour toi. »** Cloud ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais Sephiroth le coupa: **« Tu as déjà décidé. »** Sephiroth quitta alors la pièce, laissant le jeune homme seul.

Quand Cloud retourna à la maison la vieille dame, il se sentait toujours autant mal à l'aise. Il avait passé un accord avec Sephiroth mais il devait sacrifier quelque chose en retour.

Cloud monta à l'étage et trouva Tifa qui n'était pas encore couché. Elle était debout devant la fenêtre et semblait perdue dans ses pensées. Elle se retourna en entendant Cloud entrer dans la chambre.

**« Bienvenue. Alors, que s'est-il passé ? »** Elle était incapable de contenir sa curiosité plus longtemps. Cloud ne répondit pas immédiatement, mais alla s'allonger sur le lit.

**« Je suis d'accord avec lui. »** Dit Cloud après un certain temps.

Tifa joignit ses mains ensemble alors qu'elle poussait un soupir de soulagement. **« Ce sont de bonnes nouvelles. J'étais inquiète à la pensée que tu puisses refuser l'aide d'une tierce personne. »** Répondit-elle avec un sourire sur son visage délicat. Cloud ne pouvait pas la regarder. Il ferma les yeux en posant un bras sur son front. **« A quoi penses-tu donc ? »** Ne put-elle s'empêcher de demander en voyant sa réaction.

**« Fatigué. »** Déclara-t-il avec une voix basse.

**« Ok, je vais cesser de t'importuner. Reposes-toi bien. Ca sera un grand jour demain. »** Sa voix était joyeuse et Cloud se sentait de plus en plus coupable.

* * *

Cloud demanda l'aide de ses anciens amis pour exécuter le plan pour contrer Hojo et ils étaient plus que prêts à l'aider. Ils planifièrent tout avec soin ne manquant aucune des parties importantes et ils étaient prêts à commencer.

Cependant Yuffie ne fut absolument pas d'accord quand Cloud la força à rester en arrière dans la maison de la vieille dame soi-disant pour être leur "roue de secours".

La vérité était que Cloud avait besoin d'elle pour veiller sur Tifa qui pourrait être la cible des sbires de Hojo une fois qu'ils sauraient qu'ils infiltraient son siège.

Sans avoir le choix, Yuffie devait obéir à Cloud. **« Bien ! »** Elle traina des pieds alors qu'elle quittait la salle laissant Cloud et Tifa seuls.

**« Tu as l'air distrait. Ne t'inquiètes pas, tout ira bien. »** Dit Tifa qui avait remarqué son comportement préoccupé.

**« Écoute, je dois te dire quelque chose. »** Cloud était décidé à lui dire au sujet de la transaction qu'il avait faite avec Sephiroth. Tifa lui accorda toute son attention.

**« A propos du marché que j'ai fait avec Sephiroth, je ne t'ai pas parlé d'un hic qu'il y aurait. »** Avoua Cloud.

**« Un piège ? »** Demanda Tifa qui n'aimait pas le son de celui-ci.

**« Il m'a dit qu'il m'aiderait à reprendre mon entreprise seulement si j'étais d'accord avec lui sur une chose. Je vais devoir quitter tout ce qui me détournerait de l'accomplissement de mon devoir en tant que leader de l'Underworld. »** Déclara Cloud en levant la tête pour la regarder dans les yeux. Tifa ne répondit pas. **« Il a dit, je devais te quitter, si je réussis à reprendre les choses en mains. »** Ajouta-t-il et elle en était choquée.

Cloud devait la quitter pour pouvoir reprendre sa vie.

On n'entendait plus que le bruit provenant de l'extérieur dans la chambre, mais ils n'y faisaient pas vraiment attention.

Sephiroth pensait que Tifa était une cause de distraction pour Cloud en tant que leader.

Elle détestait l'admettre mais il y avait une part de vérité là-dedans. Il avait perdu son entreprise juste après leur mariage. **« Je... »** Commença Cloud mais Tifa le coupa en essayant de sourire normalement.

**« Je comprends. Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, concentre-toi pour tout faire pour réussir à récupérer tout ce qui est à toi ce soir, ok ? »** Sa voix tremblait, mais elle se contrôlait.

Cloud ne s'attendait pas une réaction comme celle-là. Il croyait qu'elle serait abattue et qu'elle aurait pleuré. Mais après réflexion, elle n'avait jamais pleuré devant lui.

**« Tifa, je… »** Mais Cloud s'interrompit, ne sachant pas quoi dire.

Tifa secoua la tête et lui offrit un sourire confiant. **« Ne te tracasse pas. Tu as un dur travail pour ce soir. Tu auras tout mon soutien. »** Dit-elle et Cloud se sentit mal. Il devait réussir ce soir. Tifa marcha vers la porte et l'ouvrit. **« Ils t'attendent. »** Dit-elle en lui tenant la porte et en regardant à l'extérieur.

Cloud avança mais ses pas étaient lourds et il avait un regard de détresse sur le visage. Alors qu'il passait devant elle, il eut l'impression que ce serait la dernière fois qu'il serait avec elle.

**« Bonne chance. »** Murmura-t-elle et elle referma la porte après qu'il soit sortit.

_**A suivre…**_


	9. Chapitre 9

Titre : Endless Obstacle

_**Titre : **__Endless Obstacle_

_**Traductrice :**__ Hissha_

_**Base : **__Final Fantasy VII_

_**Genre :**__ UA ; Romance …_

_**Couple : **__Cloud x Tifa_

_**Disclaimer :**__ L'histoire de cette fic, ainsi que les personnages et l'univers ne m'appartiennent absolument pas. Je ne suis que l'humbre traductrice._

**Endless Obstacle**

**Chapitre 9**

**By coruscateangel**

Tifa tenait le téléphone que lui avait donné Cloud il y a deux semaines dans ses mains. Elle attend des nouvelles d'eux.

**« Combien de temps mettront-ils encore ? Cloud devrait déjà nous avoir appelés ! »** Dit Yuffie alors qu'elle faisait avec impatience les cent pas de la salle. Tifa leva les yeux vers la jeune fille en face d'elle et sourit.

**« Ils vont bien. »** Déclara-t-elle.

**« Ils ont intérêt ! Sinon ils m'auraient certainement appelé en renfort ! »** Dit Yuffie avec confiance mais Tifa put sentir la nervosité dans sa voix.

C'est alors que le téléphone de Yuffie sonna. **« C'est eux ! »** Yuffie décrocha rapidement son téléphone. **« Alors, qu'en est-il ? »** Demanda-t-elle sans même saluer. **« Woohoo ! Bon travail ! Je suis sûr que vous avez du les faire pleurer ces pauvres gars ! »** Cria Yuffie tandis que Tifa sourit joyeusement. Elle joignit ses mains ensemble, et poussa un soupir de soulagement. **« Bon, quoi d'autre ? »** Demanda Yuffie en lui tournant dos. **« Parfait ! Je vais préparer la fête de suite ! »** S'écria-t-elle avant de raccrocher. Elle se retourna et bondit avec excitation. **« Cet appel mérite une fête ! »** Cria-t-elle, tellement fort que tout le monde du l'entendre à un kilomètre à la ronde.

**« J'ai besoin de prendre l'air. Tout cela m'a perturbé. Je n'en aurais pas pour longtemps. »** Déclara Tifa en se dirigeant vers la porte.

**« Ne tarde pas trop. Ils vont bientôt arriver. »** Dit Yuffie alors qu'elle fredonnait quelques chansons pendant qu'elle préparait certaines boissons.

Tifa s'éloigna rapidement de la maison, mais avant qu'elle ne soit hors de porté de vue, elle se retourna. _« Je suis désolée. »_ Pensa-t-elle silencieusement tandis que quelques larmes coulaient le long de ses joues.

Elle se hâta de quitter Migdar avant qu'il ne revienne.

Elle allait partir afin que Cloud n'ait plus du tout de problèmes à cause du marché avec Séphiroth.

* * *

**« Nous sommes de retour ! »** Cria la voix de Cid dans le silence de la nuit.

Yuffie leur ouvrit la porte avec un énorme sourire sur le visage. **« Bienvenue ! Les héros de la Société Strife! »** Annonça Yuffie en frappant dans ses mains pour les applaudir.

Cloud fut le dernier à entrer dans la maison et il referma la porte derrière lui. Parfois, en regardant le sourire Yuffie tout semblait plus facile.

Cloud attendit Tifa mais elle n'apparaissait pas.

**« Où est Tifa ? »** Ce fut Barret qui posa la question à Yuffie.

**« Elle sortit faire une promenade. À bien y penser, cela fait bien longtemps maintenant. »** Répondit Yuffie en déposant sur la table un plateau contenant une bouteille et des verres.

Cloud eut un mauvais pressentiment. Il avait le sentiment que quelque chose n'allait pas depuis la défaite de Hojo. Il sortit son téléphone et composa le numéro de Tifa. Il attendit durant quelques secondes et le son de sa sonnerie se fit entendre dans la pièce. Cloud devint alors pâle. **« Elle a laissé son téléphone. »** Déclara-t-il.

Vincent prit le téléphone de Tifa et le montra à Cloud.

**« C'est bizarre. Elle ne quitte jamais son téléphone. Tu sais, elle prend toujours soin de lui car il lui a été offert par une personne particulière. »** Le taquina Yuffie tandis que Cloud la regardait d'un air inquiet.

**« Pas question ! »** Cria alors Cloud en attrapant le téléphone de Tifa des mains de Vincent et se précipita hors de la maison.

**« Quoi? Que se passe-t-il ? Ai-je dit quelque chose de mal ? »** Demanda Yuffie complètement confuse par l'irruption soudaine de Cloud.

Cloud roula sur sa moto dans tout Midgar entrant dans chaque ruelle qu'il y avait dans le bidonville essayant de retrouver Tifa mais elle était nulle part en vue.

Il conduisait tellement vite que la moto glissait quelques fois quand il prenait des virages serrés. Il ne savait pas que lui dire au sujet de la transaction avec Sephiroth l'aurait emmené à fuir.

Il n'allait pas suivre le deal de Séphiroth. Cloud ne voulait pas faire quoi que ce soit concernant cette volonté. Il ne pouvait pas la laisser partir. Il ne le ferait pas.

Il arrêta sa moto en face d'une ancienne église et il était difficile de respirer.

_« Où est-elle allée ? »_ Pensa-t-il. _« C'est le milieu de la nuit et elle doit certainement errer dans le bidonville. » _De toute évidence, Cloud était très inquiet. Mais pas seulement, il était aussi furieux qu'elle l'ait quitté sans même parler de ça avec lui. _« Comment a-t-elle pu me faire ça ? Je suis son mari ! »_ Pensa-t-il avec colère.

Il finit par prendre son téléphone. En l'ouvrant, il vit qu'il avait un nouveau message.

_**« Vous avez un nouveau message vocal. Veuillez composer le numéro de votre boîte vocale pour écouter ce message. » **_Il tapa le code de sa boîte vocale et attendit. _**« Vous avez un nouveau message. »**_ Déclara le robot suivit d'un bip. Il n'y avait que le silence. Puis au bout de quelques secondes il entendit une voix.

_**« Cloud. »**_ Fit la voix de Tifa. _**« Félicitations pour avoir récupérer ton entreprise. Je savais que tu pouvais le faire. Je suis tellement heureuse pour toi. »**_ Ajouta-t-elle. Cloud s'empêchait presque de respirer parce qu'il voulait écouter attentivement le son, juste au cas où il puisse reconnaître l'ambiance sonore. _**« Et euh… je suis désolée pour tout ce que j'ai fais qui t'ai offensé ou qui t'ai causé des problèmes. Merci pour tout. Sache que tu es quelqu'un de bien et qu'être ta femme était une bénédiction pour moi. Je ne t'oublierais pas. »**_ Sa voix changeait au fur et à mesure. Cloud savait qu'elle retenait ses larmes. _**« N'oublie pas de manger et de dormir tôt. Tu as toujours tendance à rester éveillé jusqu'à tard dans la nuit. Prends soin de toi, d'accord ? »**_ Poursuivit Tifa et elle reniffla.

_« Elle pleure. »_ Pensa-t-il.

_**« Bien, je dois y aller. Au revoir Cloud. »**_ Et elle mit fin à l'appel. Cloud referma son téléphone une fois qu'il entendit la voix de l'opérateur.

Il estima qu'il avait perdu quelque chose de plus important que de perdre son entreprise. Il avait perdu son épouse en échange de ses anciennes possessions.

_**A suivre…**_


	10. Chapitre 10

Titre : Endless Obstacle

_**Titre : **__Endless Obstacle_

_**Traductrice :**__ Hissha_

_**Base : **__Final Fantasy VII_

_**Genre :**__ UA ; Romance …_

_**Couple : **__Cloud x Tifa_

_**Disclaimer :**__ L'histoire de cette fic, ainsi que les personnages et l'univers ne m'appartiennent absolument pas. Je ne suis que l'humbre traductrice._

**Endless Obstacle**

**Chapitre 10**

**By coruscateangel**

**« Merci et s'il vous plaît revenez bientôt. »** Fit Tifa en saluant le client qui passait la porte de son nouveau lieu de travail. Près d'un mois s'était déjà écoulé depuis qu'elle avait tout quitté et elle n'avait jamais cherché à reprendre contact avec Cloud.

Elle se sentait coupable, mais elle savait que c'était le mieux pour lui. Elle serait devenue son fardeau et un obstacle de toute façon. **« Tifa, table 5 ! »** Se fit entendre la voix d'Aerith alors qu'elle posait la commande sur le comptoir. Tifa emmena le plateau à la table avec un sourire sur son visage.

Travailler ici, ce n'est pas aussi simple qu'il n'y paraissait. Le bar était situé dans une banlieue d'Edge et cela semblait être l'endroit le plus sécuritaire pour elle d'y vivre. Tifa avait souvent des nouvelles de Cloud grâce aux divers journaux, et il semblait très bien se débrouiller sans elle.

**« Le patron nous autorise à fermer de bonne heure aujourd'hui. »** Lui dit Aerith alors qu'elle faisait la vaisselle dans la cuisine.

**« Il veut aller à un rendez-vous ?** **»** Répondit Tifa en plaisantant.

**« Ne dit pas ça comme si ce n'était pas une routine. Il essaye juste d'être gentil. »** Fit Aerith en défendant leur patron.

**« C'est vrai. »** Dit Tifa avec un sourire avant de retourner à son travail.

Zack, le propriétaire du bar était un homme à femme, mais son attirance pour Aerith était si forte que nul ne pourrait jamais l'expliquer. Tout le monde en ville savait qu'il essayait d'attirer l'attention d'Aerith. Parfois, il semble si doux.

**« Tu sais, il m'a demandé d'être sa petite-amie, l'autre jour. » **Dit soudain Aerith et Tifa tourna la tête.

**« Vraiment? Qu'est-ce tu lui as répondu ? »** Demanda Tifa demandé avec l'intérêt.

**« Que je n'avais pas de réponse à lui donner pour le moment. Dieu, je ne sais vraiment pas quoi faire. »** Soupira Aerith alors qu'elle arrêtait de faire son travail.

**« Tu ressens quelque chose pour lui ? »** Lui demanda Tifa. Elle hocha la tête en réponse. **« Alors, où est le problème ? »** Lui demanda-t-elle à nouveau.

**« Tu ne le connais pas ? Un jour, il dit qu'il veut être avec moi et celui d'après, je le vois avec une autre fille pendu à son cou. »** Répondit Aerith en jouant avec la serviette qu'elle tenait à la main.

Tifa réfléchit durant un moment. **« Si tu l'aimes vraiment alors tu ne devrais pas le faire attendre. Peut-être qu'il agit ainsi parce qu'il se sent seul. Ta présence en tant que sa petite amie pourrait être le remède à sa maladie. »** Tifa se sentit soudain bizarre en employant ses mots.

**« Tu crois ? »** Demanda Aerith tandis que ses yeux s'illuminèrent. _« Elle l'aime vraiment. »_ Pensa Tifa en hochant la tête. **«Je sais. Il suffit de lui donner une chance. »** Déclara-t-elle alors.

Aerith se retourna pour terminer son travail, incapable de masquer le sourire sur son visage. Elle savait ce que serait sa réponse à son offre maintenant.

Durant l'après-midi, Tifa était en train de nettoyer le bar, lorsqu'elle vit une silhouette debout à l'extérieur de l'établissement.

**« Vincent. »** Souffla-t-elle, en faisant tomber la serviette qu'elle tenait. Vincent était en train de la regarder avec ses yeux sombres.

Elle s'excusa auprès d'Aerith et sortit. Aerith se contenta de la regarder d'un air confus. Tifa n'avait jamais parlé d'homme dans sa vie jusqu'à maintenant, mais qui était cet homme ?

**« Vous étiez ici depuis tout ce temps. »** Déclara Vincent en ne la quittant pas des yeux.

Tifa se contenta de faire un petit sourire. **« Comment vont les choses à Edge ? »** Demanda-t-elle, ne voulant pas poser de question sur Cloud.

**« Pourquoi êtes-vous partie ? »** Demanda-t-il en ignorant sa question. Tifa ne répondit pas immédiatement.** « A cause de Séphiroth, hein ?** **»** Demanda-t-il à nouveau. Elle hocha la tête. **« Il est furieux, vraiment furieux. Je ne l'avais jamais vu comme ça avant. »** Déclara Vincent après un certain temps, confirmant ainsi ses inquiétude. Cloud est fâché contre elle.

**« C'était le mieux pour lui. Ne me dites pas le contraire. Vous le savez aussi, n'est-ce pas ? »** Déclara Tifa.

**« Hm. Vous auriez au moins dû en parler avec lui avant de partir. »** Fit-il, mais sans vouloir la blâmer. **« Il ne l'a pas montré, mais il a souffert lorsque vous l'avez quitté sans explication. »** Ajouta Vincent.

**« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a à expliquer ? »** Rétorqua Tifa. **« Aurais-je dû le laisser décider de ce qu'il fallait faire de moi après que vous soyez revenus cette nuit-là ? Je ne suis pas un objet qu'il faut décider de mettre dans un coin ou autre. Je suis un être humain. »** Répliqua-t-elle en commençant à s'énerver.

**« Il ne vous considère pas comme un objet. Sinon, il n'aurait pas bu plus que de raison quand il a vu les hommes flirter avec vous au bar lors de cette soirée de l'Underworld. Ou bien il ne serait pas dans l'état où il est aujourd'hui après que vous soyez partie. »** Les paroles de Vincent la touchèrent.

**« Je n'ai jamais voulu l'abandonner ! »** Se défendit Tifa. **« Mais ça aurait été plus difficile pour lui si j'avais décidé de rester. Il avait fait tant d'efforts pour récupérer ce qu'il avait perdu. Pour récupérer ce que vous aviez tous perdu. Je suis juste un petit prix à payer.** **»** La réaction de Tifa fit taire Vincent. **« Et si je serais restée, ça aurait la plus stupide des erreurs parce que Sephiroth ne l'aurait plus soutenu financièrement s'il m'aurait vu encore près de lui. Vous savez que c'est vrai, n'est-ce pas ? »** L'interrogea Tifa. Il se contenta de la regarder dans les yeux tandis qu'il silence s'installait entre eux. Elle soupira. **« Je suis désolée. Je ne voulais pas m'énerver comme ça. »** S'excusa-t-elle.

Vincent se contenta de hocher la tête en signe de compréhension.

**« Juste au cas où vous vous poseriez la question, il est de retour dans son ancienne maison. »** Déclara Vincent avant de tourner les talons.

**« Attendez ! »** L'appela Tifa. Vincent tourna simplement la tête. **« Ne lui dites pas où je me trouve, voulez-vous ? Vous le connaissez bien pour savoir ce qu'il ferait s'il l'apprenait. »** Déclara Tifa.

**« Ne vous inquiétez pas. Vous reviendrez quand vous serez prête. »** Dit-il et il s'éloigna d'elle.

Tifa poussa un profond soupir et retourna travailler.

* * *

_« C'est suicidaire ! »_ Se dit Tifa à elle-même alors qu'elle était devant la porte de la maison de Cloud.

Elle n'avait pas l'intention d'entrer à l'intérieur, mais elle avait eu l'espoir de réussir à jeter un coup d'œil. Elle voulait seulement voir comment allait Cloud.

Il n'y avait aucun signe de lui bien que sa moto était là. La maison semblait vide et la porte était verrouillée. Elle se sentait comme une intruse. Elle n'était pas chez elle.

L'idée de le rencontrer était effrayante, sachant à présent qu'il était furieux contre elle.

Lorsque Cloud rentra de la soirée à laquelle il avait été convié, il fut surpris de voir une silhouette debout devant l'entrée. Il s'avança silencieusement et se faufila jusqu'à derrière elle. Elle était trop occupée à regarder autour de la maison pour remarquer sa présence.

**« Que faites-vous ici ? »** Demanda Cloud à la femme aux longs cheveux noirs attachés en queue de cheval, qui était devant lui.

Elle fit demi-tour et quand il vit son visage, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent sous le choc.

Tous ses souvenirs explosèrent dans sa tête et il sentit l'angoisse s'accroitre en lui. Elle l'avait quitté sans sa permission, et il était furieux.

**« Cloud ! »** Fit Tifa quand elle le vit derrière elle. Elle ne s'était absolument pas rendu compte qu'il était là. **« Je… j'étais juste de passage... »** Essaya-t-elle de mentir mais a perdu pour des mots.

Quand elle vit ses traits se transformer sous la colère, elle battit en retraite. Elle commença à s'éloigner, se réprimandant elle-même pour ne pas être en mesure de se contrôler et se convaincre que venir ici était très dangereux.

Mais avant qu'elle ne puisse faire un pas, il lui attrapa fortement le poignet et elle grimaça sous la douleur que cela provoqua. **« Cl…Cloud, tu me fais mal. »** Dit-elle, mais il l'ignora. Il la força à le suivre à l'intérieur de la maison, la faisant trébucher à plusieurs reprises.

Tifa n'avait pas d'autre choix que de le suivre et elle avait à présent la confirmation des paroles de Vincent. Il était vraiment très en colère contre elle.

Cloud claqua la porte derrière lui et relâcha immédiatement la main de Tifa dès leur entrée dans la maison. Tifa massa son poignet et regarda nerveusement Cloud.

Il avait du mal à respirer et la regarda avec colère. **« Pour qui est-ce que tu me prends ? »** Demanda-t-il. Tifa ne répondit pas. **« Qui penses-tu être pour jouer ainsi avec moi ! »** Son éclat de voix fit faire à Tifa un pas en arrière mais elle se retrouva acculée contre le mur, incapable de s'enfuir.

Cloud marcha jusqu'à elle et Tifa était certaine qu'il allait devenir violent. Elle avait l'habitude de la violence depuis qu'elle avait rencontré son ancien patron à Midgar. **« Je t'ai demandé ! Pour qui tu me prends, bon sang ! »** Sa voix résonna dans toute la maison. Quand il vit qu'elle ne répondait pas, Cloud attrapa son visage et ses lèvres se posèrent sur les siennes avec violence.

**« Umph ! »** Fit Tifa alors qu'elle essayait de se libérer de sa prise. Il ne la lâcha pas. Cloud embrassait Tifa vigoureusement avec toute sa force et il était très rude à son égard. Tifa tentait de le repousser comme elle pouvait, mais il était trop fort pour elle. **« Lâche-moi ! »** Réussit-elle à dire entre ses violents baisers. Il ne lui prêta pas attention et continua à l'embrasser. Tifa tenta une fois de plus de se libérer et cette fois, elle réussit à le pousser loin d'elle. **« Que penses-tu être en train de faire ? »** Elle était bouleversée et sa voix était chancelante.

**« Je te montre que je suis toujours ton mari ! Pourquoi as-tu pris ta propre décision et m'abandonner comme ça ? »** Lui demanda-t-il une fois de plus. Tifa chercha à s'éloigner de lui. Cloud poussa un soupir de colère et la regarda intensément. **« J'ai besoin de ta réponse à cette seule question. »** Sa voix se cassa et Tifa leva son visage vers lui. **« Pourquoi es-tu parti ? Est-ce que tu me hais à ce point que tu ne pouvais même pas être près de moi ? »** La voix de Cloud semblait presque désespérée.

Tifa retint ses larmes. Elle ne l'avait jamais haït. **« Non, mais je ne peux pas rester là. »** Répondit-elle, alors qu'elle le regardait avec des yeux remplit de larmes. Elle ferma son poing. Elle voulait lui dire qu'elle était revenue parce qu'il lui manquait et qu'elle voulait désespérément le voir mais elle ne pouvait pas.

Cloud regarda ses pieds. Il l'avait vraiment perdu. Il ferma les yeux et s'éloigna d'elle pour lui tourner le dos. **« Pourquoi es-tu revenu ici ? Tu aimes vraiment t'amuser avec moi Tifa.** **»** Déclara-t-il, vaincu.

Tifa s'approcha de lui par derrière. Elle n'avait rien à perdre. Elle s'arrêta juste derrière lui, et automatiquement, elle l'enlaça de ses bras. Elle sentit tous ses muscles se tendre, mais elle l'ignora.

**« Je voulais te voir. »** Sa voix était si douce que Cloud pensa qu'il s'imaginait des choses. **« Je le voulais vraiment. » **Dit-elle en posant sa tête contre son dos. **« Mais je ne peux pas rester ici. Tu le sais, n'est-ce pas ? »** Demanda Tifa à l'homme blond. **« Tu peux me traiter d'égoïste ou de chienne, mais je m'en fiche, tant que je peux te voir alors c'est suffisant. Même pour une courte période. »** Ajouta-t-elle. Elle sentit ses muscles se détendre, et il lui fit alors face.

Tifa ressentit comme une perte quand le corps qu'elle serrait s'éloigna. Elle se força à le regarder. Il ne dit rien en retour. Pas de mots réconfortant ou quoi que ce soit d'autre, juste le silence. Mais il finit par s'approcher d'elle, et lentement, il serra contre lui le corps de la jeune femme.

Tifa lui rendit son étreinte en l'entourant également de ses bras.

**« Tu es réellement là, hein ?** **»** Murmura Cloud faiblement. Il sentit Tifa hocher la tête en guise de réponse.

Cloud resserra son étreinte sur la beauté qu'il avait dans ses bras. Elle lui avait manqué. Cloud pencha son visage vers elle et dans un mouvement instinctif, Tifa alla à la rencontre de ses lèvres.

Cette fois-ci, il l'embrassa doucement mais il y avait une trace de tristesse dans le baiser. Son goût lui avait beaucoup manqué, la seule saveur qui pouvait le rendre fou. Elle était la seule qui était capable de chambouler complètement son monde, à ce jour mais il ne pouvait pas se défaire d'elle. Il mit fin au baiser pour l'observer.

Il libéra ses cheveux qui étaient attachés par un élastique et plongea la main dans ses mèches. **« J'aime tes cheveux détachés. »** Lui dit-il en les lui caressant, retrouvant la sensation qu'il avait perdu de les toucher.

Tifa lui sourit et il l'attira plus près de lui, jusqu'à ce que soient collés l'un à l'autre, et que leurs bouches ne puissent plus se séparer.

Cette fois, la situation devint de plus en plus fiévreuse à mesure que leurs langues se mêlaient avec toujours plus de passion au fil des secondes. Et petit à petit, les choses évoluèrent.

Lentement, ils se mirent en marche et, une fois en haut, ils entrèrent dans la chambre à coucher. Pour la deuxième fois, ils se perdirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

* * *

Tifa se réveilla après avoir partagé deux heures de passion avec Cloud. Il était encore endormi et Tifa se pencha sur lui pour l'observer. Bien qu'il dorme, ses bras étaient resserrés autour de sa taille nue, et il la maintenait contre lui.

Elle aimait le fait d'être couché tout contre lui sans aucune barrière entre eux. Pas même leurs vêtements.

Tifa le regarda longuement alors qu'il dormait profondément. Elle avait planifié de le regarder dormir aussi longtemps qu'elle le pourrait. Ce serait là sa seule chance de le faire, de toute façon.

Elle étudia soigneusement ses traits. Ses sourcils blonds qui se fronçaient chaque fois qu'il était irrité, ses intenses yeux bleus qui semblaient transpercer son âme mais qui étaient fermés à cet instant, ses pommettes hautes, son nez et sa bouche attirante. Elle sourit à cette pensée.

Chaque fois qu'il l'embrassait, il n'y avait que des flammes. Il réussissait toujours à allumer un brasier en elle quand il l'embrassait, il l'a rendait fébrile. Perdant de contrôle, Tifa se souleva et se pencha vers son mari pour l'embrasser.

Cloud sortit de son sommeil. Quand il ouvrit les yeux, il vit le visage de la jeune femme en face de lui alors que ses lèvres étaient toujours sur les siennes. Cloud sourit légèrement, mais il lui retourna son baiser.

**« Je t'ai réveillé, Beau au bois dormant? »** Demanda Tifa en releva légèrement la tête. Elle ne voulait pas le faire remarquer, mais il semblait bien avec elle.

**« Tu te jettes sur moi pendant que je dors ? Tu me surprends à chaque fois que je pense tout avoir vu de toi. »** Répondit Cloud sans bouger un muscle. Il était partant pour un autre tour. Elle lui avait terriblement manqué.

**« Tu sembles aimer ça.** **»** Déclara Tifa en souriant avant d'embrasser de nouveau Cloud.

Ses mains errèrent sur sa poitrine, lentement, remontant jusqu'à son cou. Tifa passa une jambe par-dessus son époux et se hissa sur lui, qui lui laissa volontiers les commandes. Il aimait la sensation de sa peau contre la sienne et d'avoir ses cheveux dans ses mains.

Quand ils furent enfin rassasiés, Tifa posa sa tête sur le torse de Cloud tout faisant jouer ses doigts sur sa peau. Cloud faisait ce qu'il aimait le plus, il caressait ses longs cheveux en écoutant son souffle devenir plus régulier.

**« La maison est vide sans ta présence. »** Dit Cloud tout en jouant avec ses cheveux.

**« Tu étais rarement à la maison Cloud. »** Répondit Tifa comme une évidence.

**« Comment fais-tu ? Est-ce que tu t'en sors pour vivre ? »** Cloud préféra parler d'elle que de lui-même.

**« Pas très bien, mais je peux survivre. Tu sais, je n'ai pas d'autre talent que de travailler dans un bar. »** Répondit Tifa, ne voulant pas glisser d'information au sujet de son emplacement.

**« Tu ne veux toujours pas que je sache où tu vis ? »** Questionna Cloud en haussant un sourcil.

**« Nope. Qui sait ce qui pourrait arriver ? Avec Sephiroth à tes côtés, je ne peux pas prendre de risque. »** Répondit-elle nonchalamment et elle souleva la tête.

Cloud se sentit un peu mal à l'aise en sachant que Tifa devait travailler pour gagner sa vie alors qu'elle pouvait rester avec lui et vivre aisément. Mais c'était elle qui avait refusé cette option.

**« Comment vont les choses dans ton entreprise ? »** Fit Tifa brisant le silence entre eux.

**« Ca s'améliore. Mais je ne tiens pas à en parler. »** Dit Cloud. Tifa reposa alors sa tête sur son torse. Cloud lui prit la main**. « Tu portes toujours ton alliance. »** Déclara-t-il en posant les yeux sur sa main.

**« Tu la porte aussi. »** Sourit Tifa et Cloud lui fit alors l'un de ses rares sourire.

**« J'aime quand tu souris. »** Avoua Tifa, lorsqu'elle le vit sourire. **« Dites-moi votre majesté, que faut-il faire pour que vous gardiez le sourire au lieu de grimacer ? » **Demanda-t-elle avec un sourire malicieux.

Cloud serra sa main. **« Juste être là pour moi. »**

Tifa ressentit le besoin de lui dire qu'elle l'aimait mais elle préféra finalement se taire. Elle ne pouvait pas le lui dire alors qu'elle n'était même pas sûr de son avenir, ni de quand elle pourrait le revoir.

**« Je serais toujours avec toi. »** Dit Tifa.

Cloud haussa légèrement les sourcils. **« Comment cela ? »** Demanda-t-il.

Tifa leva leurs mains entrelacées où brillaient leurs alliances **« Comme cela. »** Fit-elle en le regardant avec confiance et espoir.

**« Alors je serais toujours avec toi aussi. »** Déclara Cloud et Tifa l'embrassa en guise de récompense.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Tifa prépara le petit-déjeuner pour eux deux comme elle le faisait souvent quand ils étaient ensemble. Ils mangèrent et bavardèrent comme d'habitude, comme si rien n'avait changé.

Mais Cloud redoutait le moment où le soleil se lèverait. Cela signifiait qu'elle devrait bientôt le quitter.

**« Cloud, il est temps pour moi de partir. »** Dit Tifa en tournant le visage vers Cloud qui était debout sur le balcon. Il entra dans la pièce sans répondre. Tifa savait qu'elle quitterait la maison, mais maintenant que le moment était arrivé, elle ne savait plus vraiment comment le faire. **« Encore merci pour tout. »** Ajouta-t-elle en essayant de trouver les mots justes pour la situation. Cloud se contenta de regarder la jeune femme debout à quelques centimètres de lui. Il soupira. **« Je vais y aller alors. »** Tifa décida qu'il était préférable de mettre fin à cela avant qu'elle ne craque et change de décision.

Elle se dirigea vers la porte, et à mi-chemin, elle s'arrêta alors que Cloud attrapa sa main. **« Veux-tu vraiment partir ? »** Sa voix était très faible. **« Je veux que tu restes ici et de cesser de te préoccuper du marché passé avec Sephiroth. Je trouverais un moyen d'y faire face. » **Continua Cloud. Il devait dire ce qu'il pensait, elle devait entendre ou il le regretterait toute sa vie.

Cloud avait le pressentiment qu'une fois qu'elle quitterait la maison, il ne la reverrait plus du tout. Il n'avait pas réussit à localiser son nouveau logement ou le lieu où elle travaillait ou les gens qu'elle fréquentait. De plus, Tifa avait prit soin de ne pas lui faire savoir quelque chose sur elle.

**« Comment feras-tu alors ? »** Lui demanda Tifa tout à coup, mais il baissa la tête, regardant le sol.

**« Je ne sais pas, mais je trouverais certainement quelque chose. Je te le promets. »** Dit Cloud sérieusement.

Tifa se mordit la lèvre inférieure alors qu'elle essayait de retenir ses larmes. Elle savait que ce serait très difficile de lui dire au revoir. C'est pour cela qu'elle a quitté la première fois sans le laisser savoir.

**« Cloud. »** Le coupa Tifa avant que Cloud ne se fasse des idées. Tifa dut retenir ses larmes.

**« Je me soucie de toi. Je m'en soucie vraiment. Cela me rend fou de ne pas savoir comment tu fais là-bas. Je ne faisais pas beaucoup attention à toi avant, mais donnes-moi la chance de me racheter. »** Déclara Cloud à Tifa.

**« Et c'est parce que je me soucie de toi que j'ai pris la décision de rester loin de toi. Ton entreprise est tout ce pour quoi tu as travaillé durant toute ta vie. Je suis tout simplement une nouvelle personne dans ta vie. »** Répondit Tifa. **« Je ne pourrais jamais me pardonner si tu perdais ce pour quoi tu as travaillé si dur à cause de ma présence. Tu comprends, n'est-ce pas Cloud ? Tu dois me laisser partir cette fois. »** Tifa était sûr qu'elle craquerait bientôt. **« Tu as ta propre manière de prendre soin de moi, et c'est ma façon de te montrer que tiens à toi, beaucoup. Crois-moi cette fois-Cloud. »** La voix de Tifa commença à se casser.

Cloud consentit finalement à la regarder. Il vit ses yeux vitreux et il se sentit coupable de ce la rendre aussi triste. **« Je suis désolé. »** Murmura-t-il doucement. Il voyait qu'elle essayait d'être forte. Ce n'était pas facile pour aucun des deux.

**« Je tiens à toi, et je dois… »** Commença à dire Tifa mais Cloud la fit taire avec ses lèvres.

Comme si c'était le signal, Tifa ne put retenir ses larmes plus longtemps. Elle pleura en l'embrassant et elle tremblait. Cloud la tint contre lui plus longtemps, ne voulant pas laisser partir si vite. Il referma ses bras autour d'elle, alors qu'il continuait d'embrasser sa femme qui pleurait.

Tifa pouvait sentir la tristesse et la douleur dans ce baiser. C'était comme s'il lui donnait le dernier baiser. Elle ne voulait pas le lâcher, elle ne le voulait pas du tout.

Elle voulait rester avec lui. _« Juste un peu plus longtemps. »_ Estima-t-elle. Ce serait la dernière fois.

Lorsque Cloud mit finalement fin au baiser, il posa son front contre le sien et la regarda dans les yeux profondément. Elle pleurait et les larmes coulaient librement sur ses joues. Elle n'avait jamais pleuré devant lui et elle ne voulait pas le regarder dans les yeux. Au lieu de cela, elle s'écarta de lui et sans lever la tête, elle courut loin de lui et quitta la maison le plus rapidement qu'elle put.

Cloud était trop stupéfait pour réagir et sa voix resta coincée dans sa gorge. Il ne pouvait que la regarder alors qu'elle disparaissait lentement de sa vue, laissant une traînée de larmes derrière elle.

**« Tifa. »** Fut tout ce qu'il put dire après qu'elle soit bel et bien partie.

_**A suivre…**_


	11. Chapitre 11

Titre : Endless Obstacle

_**Titre : Endless Obstacle**_

_**Traductrice : Hissha**_

_**Base : Final Fantasy VII**_

_**Genre : UA ; Romance …**_

_**Couple : Cloud x Tifa**_

_**Disclaimer : L'histoire de cette fic, ainsi que les personnages et l'univers ne m'appartiennent absolument pas. Je ne suis que l'humbre traductrice.**_

**Endless Obstacle**

**Chapitre 11**

**By coruscateangel**

Tifa retourna à sa vie normale après sa rencontre avec Cloud qui mena à plusieurs événements. Cloud continua à travailler pour remettre son entreprise sur les rails, mais il y avait des moments où il sentait qu'il avait besoin de son soutien. _« Comment va-t-elle ? »_ S'interrogeait alors Cloud.

**« J'ai l'impression que tu es distraite. »** Déclara soudainement Aerith à Tifa alors qu'elle était en train de laver la vaisselle.

**« Quelques petites choses se sont passées. »** Répondit simplement Tifa. **« Comment les choses se passent entre toi et Zack ? » **Fit-elle, en changeant le sujet. Aerith sourit timidement et leva la main gauche. Il y avait une bague à son doigt. **« C'est son anneau ! »** S'exclama Tifa avec incrédulité, abandonnant quasiment le verre qu'elle tenait. **« C'est bien ce que je pensais ! Je lui avais dit pourtant que c'était encore trop tôt pour cela, »** Le visage d'Aerith changea et son air inquiet fut remplacé par un froncement de sourcil. **« Non ! Je veux dire par là qu'il te donne son anneau. Sais-tu ce que cela signifie ? »** Interrogea Tifa. Aerith haussa seulement les épaules. **« Cela veut dire qu'il est sérieux avec toi. Les hommes ne donnent pas une bague à toutes les femmes qu'ils rencontrent au hasard, mais seulement à la femme qu'ils apprécient le plus. »** Expliqua Tifa dans un seul souffle. Elle était émue et heureuse pour Aerith.

**« Tu sembles en savoir beaucoup sur ça. »** Commenta Aerith.

Tifa eut soudainement l'envie de dévoiler son sombre petit secret. **« L'expérience de l'observation. »** Finit-elle par dire. Aerith se contenta de sourire doucement.

**« Je sais que tu as revu ton mari, le mois dernier. »** Déclara alors Aerith.

Les yeux de Tifa s'écarquillèrent. **« Comment sais-tu ? »** La question s'échappa de ses lèvres.

**« J'ai un peu enquêté. »** Répondit Aerith.

**« Auprès de qui as-tu enquêté ? »** Tifa était inquiète de savoir si elle connaissait Cloud.

**« Vincent. Il a vraiment été très dur à convaincre de parler. »** Fit Aerith en se rappelant du comment elle avait forcé Vincent à lui dire au sujet du passé de Tifa.

**« Que t'a-t-il raconté ? »** Questionna Tifa avec appréhension.

**« Il m'a simplement dit que tu es mariée et que avant tu vivais dans la capitale de Edge. »** Répondit Aerith.

**« C'est tout ? »** Demanda à nouveau Tifa.

**« Je t'ai dit que c'était très dur pour le faire parler. »** Dit Aerith avec une moue légèrement frustrée par le fait qu'elle n'avait pas pu obtenir plus de renseignements sur Tifa.

Tifa était soulagé que ce soit Vincent qu'Aerith avait rencontré.

**« Il a également dit que si je voulais te connaître, alors tu me le dirais toi-même. Il est si mystérieux. »** Se plaignit Aerith. Tifa retint un sourire. **« Quand tu seras prêtes, tu me parleras de tout ça ? » **Demanda-t-elle soudainement. Tifa se contenta de sourire en réponse. **« Nous sommes amies ? »** Demanda à nouveau Aerith. Tifa opina de la tête. **« Alors tout va bien. »** Puis elle reprit sa tâche, et quelques minutes plus tard, Zack entra dans la cuisine.

* * *

Cloud était occupé à faire l'organisation des plans de travail, sur les livraisons à faire par la compagnie. Tout le monde était occupé aussi. Vincent et Yuffie aidaient à faire les livraisons de la société alors que Cid et Barret géraient la réforme d'Avalanche.

Cloud soupira alors qu'il appuyait le dos de sa tête contre la chaise sur laquelle il était assit. Le travail était beaucoup plus fatigant et il se sentait ses muscles endoloris à force d'être resté sur la chaise toute la journée.

Cloud soupira et attrapa son téléphone pour faire le numéro de Cid. **« Comment les choses se déroulent là-bas ? » **Demanda-t-il sans saluer.

**« Heh, tu n'as pas besoin d'être aussi grognon. Tout se passe comme prévu. »** Répondit Cid.

Cloud se contenta de hocher la tête même s'il savait bien que Cid ne le voyais pas. «** Je voulais juste m'informer si quelque chose se passait. » **Dit-il. **« Et je vais venir ce soir. »** Ajouta-t-il avant de raccrocher.

Cloud était sur le point de déposer son téléphone quand il pensa à quelque chose. Il ouvrit le menu du téléphone et alla dans la galerie. Il appuya sur quelques touches et s'arrêta.

Il arrêta après avoir trouvé ce qu'il cherchait. Il fixa l'écran avec un petit sourire jouant ses lèvres. C'était une image de Tifa faisant la lessive. Il avait prit cette photo en secret.

Il appuya sur le bouton suivant. C'était Tifa alors qu'elle rangeait des vêtements dans son placard. L'image suivante les représentait tous les deux au bar. Elle était souriante alors qu'elle avait sa tête contre celle de Cloud, posant pour la photo. Cloud quand à lui avait un regard neutre sur son visage.

La dernière photo avait été prise le jour où elle l'avait officiellement et définitivement quitté. Elle était en train de dormir entre ses bras alors qu'il était bien réveillé. Il pouvait encore sentir sa chaleur contre lui. Il ferma les yeux.

_« Je veux te voir. Où es-tu ? »_ Pensa-t-il silencieusement.

* * *

Tifa éternua alors qu'elle essuyait la vitrine de l'établissement.** « Y'a quelqu'un qui pense à toi maintenant ? »** Plaisanta Aerith en jetant un coup d'œil à son amie. Tifa lui sourit, en se tournant légèrement vers Aerith.

Tifa avait tout raconté à Aerith au sujet d'elle et Cloud ainsi que ce qui s'était passé entre eux, mais jamais elle ne lui avait précisé son identité. Elle savait qu'Aerith essaierait de jouer les cupidons si jamais elle connaissait l'identité de Cloud.

**« Tu es sûre que tu vas bien ? Tu as l'air un peu pâle. »** Déclara Aerith d'un air préoccupé.

**« Je te l'ai dit plusieurs fois. Je vais bien. »** Dit Tifa légèrement contrariée. Ces derniers temps, tout semblait lui mettre les nerfs en pelote.

Aerith décida de laisser tomber l'affaire et de ne pas insister. **« Ce qu'elle peut être grincheuse par moment. »** Gémit Aerith pour elle-même, mais Zack, qui était près d'elle l'entendit.

**« Peut-être qu'elle a sa mauvaise période du mois. »** Plaisanta Zack et Aerith se tourna vers lui pour le pincer au niveau de son bras. **« Ouch ! »** Fit-il en s'éloignant de quelque pas. Il ne c'était pas attendu à cela.

**« Qu'en sais-tu ? De plus, c'est des choses de filles ça. Alors ne plaisante pas à ce sujet. »** L'avertit Aerith en pointant un doigt menaçant vers l'homme à ses côtés. Zack se contenta de faire une petite grimace tout en se frottant les côtes.

**« Mais elle n'a pas l'air vraiment bien ces derniers temps. »** Fit Zack en accord avec Aerith là-dessus.

**« Essaye de lui dire ça sans qu'elle ne devienne grognon. »** Dit Aerith.

**« Oh mais je pense que j'y arriverais, moi. »** Dit Zack rapidement.

Aerith se contenta de sourire et Zack en profita pour la regarder. Il dut retenir un sourire quand il vit qu'elle portait toujours sa bague. _« C'est un bon signe. »_ Pensa-t-il pour lui-même avant de s'éloigner.

Tifa ignorait simplement Aerith et Zack qui parlaient entre eux. Elle pourrait sentir Aerith radieuse, même si elle essayait de paraître agacée quand Zack plaisantait avec elle.

Tifa continua de nettoyer la fenêtre tout en essayant de contenir le vertige qui la prenait. Elle avait également des migraines très fréquentes au cours de ces dernières semaines. Parfois, elle avait l'impression que le monde filait si rapidement qu'elle devait prendre des analgésiques.

**« Tifa, s'il te plaît, Peux-tu récupérer la commande de la table trois ? »** Demanda Aerith depuis derrière le comptoir.

Tifa se contenta d'hocher la tête alors qu'elle se rendait à la table pour prendre la commande. **« Oui, puis-je avoir votre commande s'il vous plaît ? »** Réussit à dire Tifa en faisant un faible sourire au client.

Le client regarda le menu, et c'est alors que tout vint se bousculer dans sa tête. Tifa essaya de se contrôler, mais tout tournait très vite autour d'elle, aggravant ses maux de tête.

Elle retint de justesse le sentiment d'écœurement. **« Hey, vous allez bien ? » **Tifa pouvait à peine entendre la voix du client. Elle voulut prendre appui sur le bord de la table, mais elle le manqua et en un instant, elle s'effondra au sol, s'attirant tous les regards sur elle.

**« Tifa ! »** S'écria Aerith avec affolement alors qu'elle s'élançait vers elle. Tifa était encore consciente mais elle n'était plus capable de reprendre le contrôle de son corps.

**« Appelez le Dr Sierra, maintenant ! »** Ordonna Zack à l'un de ses employés tout en aidant à Aerith à installer Tifa sur une chaise.

Pendant un instant tout fut chaotique, Vincent venait à peine de franchir la porte, et observait silencieusement la scène.

Il en fallut au Dr Sierra que quelques minutes pour arriver au restaurant de Zack pour examiner rapidement Tifa. **« Ecartez-vous d'elle. »** Commanda-t-il à tout le monde et il commença à travailler avec son assistante. **« Elle est enceinte. Il ne faut pas qu'elle se surmène davantage. »** Dit simplement le Dr Sierra, après avoir fini d'examiner Tifa.

Tifa ferma les yeux avec défaitisme. Son pire cauchemar venait de devenir réalité. Elle soupçonnait d'être enceinte lorsque les symptômes avaient commencé à se manifester mais elle avait décidé d'ignorer tout ça.

Aerith, Zack et Vincent restèrent bouche bée avec incrédulité. **« Enceinte ? »** Répéta Zack.

**« De deux mois déjà. Où est son mari ? Laisser sa femme se surmener comme ça. Quel est le problème avec les hommes, de nos jours ? »** Se plaignit le Dr. Sierra alors qu'il s'éloignait de Tifa.

**« Merci Docteur. »** Fit cette dernière en se redressant légèrement.

**« Je veux que vous veniez régulièrement vous faire examiner. Et prenez ceci si vous ne vous sentez pas bien. »** Déclara le Dr Sierra en lui tendant une bouteille de médicament avant de partir.

Tifa leva alors les yeux vers la porte. **« Vincent. »** Fit-elle.

**« Tu vas avoir de sérieuses explications à nous donner. »** Fit Zack en tendant un doigt exigeant vers elle. Tifa le regarda avec un regard légèrement troublé. Aerith le remarqua et décida d'intervenir auprès de Zack.

**« Je t'expliquerais tout. S'il te plaît, elle a déjà assez de problèmes. »** Fit Aerith en le prenant par le bras pour le forcer à avancer. Zack ne fit pas de résistance et la suivit dans la cuisine.

**« Vous ne lui direz rien à ce sujet, n'est-ce pas ? »** Demanda Vincent à Tifa qui répondit seulement avec un hochement de tête. **« Et vous allez aussi me demander de ne rien lui dire ? » **Demanda à nouveau Vincent. Tifa le regarda avec des yeux suppliants. **« Je vous l'ai déjà dit. Vous ferez ce que vous voulez quand vous vous sentirez prête. »** Déclara Vincent et il alla s'asseoir à une table.

Intérieurement, Tifa était une fois de plus reconnaissante envers Vincent qui était au courant de son état du moment. Tifa se sentait extrêmement coupable de l'entrainer dans cette histoire.

Aerith et Zack sortirent de la cuisine après un long moment. Pour une fois dans sa vie, elle vit Zack avec un sérieux regard sur le visage, mais il y avait aussi un regard de compréhension et d'acceptation. Tifa se fit la note mentale de remercier Aerith plus tard.

Aerith se contenta de lui montra son soutien avec un sourire quand elle rejoignit le bar tandis que Zack avançait jusqu'à Tifa. Cette dernière n'était plus sûre de comment réagir. Elle lui avait menti sur sa situation personnelle.

**« Rentre chez toi maintenant. Je ne veux pas que tu restes plus longtemps. »** Commença Zack. Tifa se sentit mal, pour elle cela voulait dire : _**« Ne reviens jamais ici ! Tu es virée ! »**_ Il y eut quelques secondes de silence. **« Je vais demander à quelqu'un de te remplacer pour aujourd'hui afin que tu prennes du repos. »** Continua Zack. **« Alors, lorsque tu reviendras demain, j'espère que tu te sentiras mieux. » **Les paroles de Zack lui procurèrent un grand soulagement. Il ne la renvoyait pas.

**« Merci de ta compréhension Zack. »** Déclara Tifa en se levant de sa chaise.

**« Hey Tifa ? »** L'appela Zack. Tifa attendit qu'il continu. **« A la naissance du bébé, pourrais-je être le parrain ? »** La question de Zack la surprit. Elle lui offrit un petit sourire et hocha la tête,

**« Si tu sais t'occuper de petits enfants. »** Fit-elle en touchant son ventre encore plat.

Dans quelques mois, il se deviendrait plus gros à mesure que le bébé grandirait. Cela devrait être heureuse nouvelle pour tous les couples mariés, mais dans son cas, c'était le contraire.

Tifa estimait que Cloud méritait de connaître leur bébé, mais il se mettrait certainement à sa recherche dans l'immédiat. Et à présent, elle se sentait coupable de cet éloignement. **« C'est pour toi Cloud. »** Murmura-t-elle à elle-même.

Tifa se tourna et vit Vincent et Zack parler à voix basse. Que savaient-ils d'autre ?

Tifa ne se faisait pas de souci de devoir élever seule son futur bébé, mais elle ne pourrait jamais faire quelque chose qui nuirait à son enfant. Tifa savait que ce ne serait pas facile mais c'est tout ce qu'elle avait de Cloud à présent. _**« Je vais te protéger, quel que soit le danger. » **_Se jura-t-elle avec détermination.

* * *

Chaque nuit, Tifa parlait à l'enfant qu'elle portait avant d'aller au lit. Elle disait tout au bébé au sujet de son père et de la façon dont il était protecteur. Elle aimait également parler de tous les amis de Cloud et les plaisanteries qu'ils lui faisaient à cause de son attitude détachée.

À mesure que le temps passait, Tifa remarquait les changements physiques en elle. Parfois, Aerith la taquinait parce qu'elle ne pouvait rien portait, comme elle en avait l'habitude avant.

**« Comment se porte mon petit filleul ? »** Lui demanda Zack alors qu'elle nettoyait une table.

**« Elle se comporte très bien. Contrairement à son parrain. »** Répondit Tifa en souriant légèrement.

**« Comment peux-tu savoir que le bébé est une fille ? Ca pourrait être un garçon. »** Interrogea Zack.

**« Ne sais-tu pas que chaque fois qu'on s'adresse à un fœtus il faut utiliser le pronom "elle" quel que soit le sexe ? »** Répondit Aerith à la place de Tifa.

**« Vraiment ? C'est une nouvelle connaissance pour moi. »** Fit Zack en se grattant la tête d'un air penaud.

Tifa rigola légèrement à sa réaction. Au moins ici, elle n'aurait pas à se soucier autant du bien-être de son enfant. Il y aurait Aerith et Zack pour l'aider à s'occuper de l'enfant.

_« Ce serait tellement mieux si Cloud était là aussi. »_ Pensa-t-elle avec un regard lointain.

Elle baissa alors les yeux vers son alliance qui était toujours à son doigt. Elle se demanda si Cloud portait encore la sienne.

**« Hé jeune maman, j'ai quelque chose pour toi. »** Déclara Vincent sans saluer personne alors qu'il entrait dans le restaurant. Tifa revint rapidement à la réalité et vit Vincent qui portait quelques sacs.

**« Qu'est-ce que tu as là ? »** Demanda Zack curieux comme à son habitude. **« Des affaires de bébé ? »** Fit-il alors qu'il jetait un coup d'œil à l'un des sacs. Tifa haussa légèrement ses sourcils.

**« Qu'as-tu acheté ? »** Demanda Aerith avec excitation alors qu'elle débarrassait Vincent de quelques sacs.

Tifa était contente, mais il y avait quelque chose qui l'embêtait. **« Ce n'est pas toi qui a acheté ça, pas vrai ? » **Lui demanda-t-elle.

Vincent fut mal à l'aise à l'entente de cette question. **« J'ai demandé l'aide de Yuffie. »** Dit-il sans hésiter. C'était très simple. Quand il vit que Tifa ne répondit pas, il précisa : **« Je lui ai dit que c'était pour le bébé de Lucrécia. »**

La plupart des amis de Cloud connaissait le passé de Vincent et comment il était très attiré par Lucrecia. Malheureusement pour lui, Lucrecia avait décidé d'épouser Hojo qui se trouvait être le rival de Cloud en affaire.

**« Je suis désolée. »** Fit Tifa voulant faire oublier à Vincent les désagréables souvenirs de son passé.

**« Ne le sois pas. Et puis, ça ne serait pas approprié si je sais que tu attends un bébé et que je ne fasse rien, n'est-ce pas ? »** Fit Vincent, changeant de sujet. Tifa se contenta de hocher la tête. **« Voici quelque chose qu'IL a choisi. »** Dit-il en sortant une petite peluche d'un des sacs.

**« Tu lui en a parlé ? »** Demanda Tifa nerveusement.

Vincent secoua la tête. **« Il nous a croisé en chemin. Il a trouvé cela bizarre sur le coup, et finalement il nous a accompagné. Yuffie l'a traînait dans le magasin pour qu'il l'aide à choisir quelque chose. »** Répondit Vincent. **« Pas qu'elle avait besoin de lui. »** Ajouta Vincent en reposant la peluche. **« Yuffie voulait seulement le pousser à choisir lui-même quelque chose pour le bébé. » **Termina Vincent.

Tifa sourit. Donc, c'était ce que Cloud avait choisit. **« Au moins, tu auras quelque chose de ton père. »** Murmura Tifa à elle-même, alors qu'elle prenait la peluche en main.

**« Oh, c'est si mignon. »** S'extasia Aerith en souriant alors qu'elle sortait un petit vêtement de bébé. **« Les bébés sont si mignons. »** Continua-t-elle en regardant les autres vêtements. **« Tifa, tu dois vraiment faire de moi sa marraine. »** Fit Aerith, la demande sonnant un peu comme un ordre.

Tifa était sur le point de dire quelque chose quand Zack la devança. **« Hey ! Mais j'avais demandé à être le parrain d'abord ! »** Aerith ricana sarcastiquement tout en continuant de regarder les vêtements. Tifa décida alors de s'amuser un peu.

**« Pourquoi ne pas essayer de faire votre propre bébé ? »** Plaisanta-t-elle. Le visage d'Aerith devint subitement rouge tandis que Zack prit un air décontracté.

**« Je voulais, mais elle a refusé. »** Répondit-il, et la mâchoire d'Aerith s'ouvrit sous le choc.

**« Zack ! Ne donne pas à quiconque une fausse idée ! Nous ne somme jamais allé jusque là ! »** S'écria Aerith sur un air défensif.

Tifa savait qu'Aerith prenait ça au sérieux. **« Ow ... allons, nous nous connaissons depuis très longtemps pourtant. »** Répondit Zack.

**« Pourtant tu as l'air d'avoir un cerveau de taille d'une arachide. Je me souviens de beaucoup de chose qui se sont passés. »** Dit Aerith avec un sourire narquois. Ce fut au tour de Zack de rougir fortement. Tifa était sûr qu'il était bouleversé, mais Aerith n'avait pas l'air de vouloir s'arrêter là.

**« Les gars ! »** S'écria Tifa décidant de mettre fin à tout ça avant que les choses ne s'aggravent. Ils tournèrent tous les deux la tête vers elle.

**« Quoi ? »** Firent-ils en même temps.

Tifa sourit. **« C'était juste plaisanterie. Il ne fallait pas prendre ça au sérieux. »** Dit-elle, et ils semblèrent tous les deux embarrassés.

Vincent qui jusque là était resté silencieux, dit : **« Peut-être qu'il serait temps pour vous deux d'y réfléchir sérieusement. » **Et sur ce, il sortit.

_**A suivre…**_


	12. Chapitre 12

Titre : Endless Obstacle

_**Titre : **__Endless Obstacle_

_**Traductrice :**__ Hissha_

_**Base : **__Final Fantasy VII_

_**Genre :**__ UA ; Romance …_

_**Couple : **__Cloud x Tifa_

_**Disclaimer :**__ L'histoire de cette fic, ainsi que les personnages et l'univers ne m'appartiennent absolument pas. Je ne suis que l'humbre traductrice._

**Endless Obstacle**

**Chapitre 12**

**By coruscateangel**

Aerith était occupée avec la clientèle alors que Tifa était sortit pour récupérer quelques paquets d'un magasin à quelques rues du restaurant. Tifa marchait vite entre les passants, mais elle se fatigua très rapidement.

Elle était enceinte d'environ sept mois à présent et elle ne pouvait pas faire son travail habituel. De plus, elle ne supportait pas d'être au milieu d'une foule sans être malade et étourdie. Tifa attendait qu'un feu passe au rouge pour pouvoir traverser lorsque quelqu'un la heurta dans son dos.

Tifa trébucha avant de tomber lourdement au sol tandis que les paquets qu'elle tenait s'éparpillèrent autour d'elle. **« Désolé ! »** Fit l'homme à la casquette avant de traverser la rue précipitamment sans même la regarder.

**« Espèce de brute ! »** Se plaignit Tifa tout en ramassant ses paquets et se leva.

Alors qu'elle se remettait sur ses pieds, elle ressentit une douleur aiguë provenant de son ventre. Son souffle se coupa et elle s'adossa à un poteau pour retrouver un certain équilibre. _« Je vous en prie, faites que rien n'arrive au bébé. »_ Pria-t-elle silencieusement avec peur. Elle prit une profonde respiration et se calma doucement. Au bout de quelques minutes, la douleur s'estompa peu à peu et Tifa reprit sa route en direction du restaurant.

**« Désolée, je suis un peu en retard. »** S'excusa-telle alors que Zack s'approcha d'elle.

**« Pas de soucis. Merci d'avoir pris ces paquets. »** Lui dit-il avec un sourire en lui prenant les paquets des mains. **« Tu es un peu pâle. Repose-toi un peu petite maman. »** Dit-il et il s'éloigna pour poser les paquets sur le comptoir. Aerith les prit et commença à les déballer.

**« Quelqu'un m'a fait tomber tout à l'heure. »** Expliqua Tifa brièvement avant de toucher son ventre. La douleur revint. Tifa voulut prendre son sac à main pour donner à Zack le reçu de la livraison quand elle réalisa quelque chose. **« On me l'a volé ! »** Tifa fut choquée quand elle réalisa que son sac à main avait disparu.

Tous les clients se tournèrent dans sa direction. Tifa retrouva rapidement ses esprits et s'excusa timidement.

**« Tu devrais aller dans la réserve. Il n'y a personne, tu pourras te reposer. Tu n'as pas l'air bien. »** Dit Aerith en passant un plateau à un collègue.

Tifa se contenta de hocher la tête et alla dans la réserve. Elle s'assit sur une chaise et ferma les yeux. Peut-être que tout ce dont elle avait besoin c'était de faire une sieste et quand elle se réveillerait, sa journée serait mieux.

* * *

**« Mademoiselle Aerith, venez vite ! »** Cria une voix de femme.

**« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »** Demanda Aerith sans bouger, souhaitant ignorer l'appel de cette femme.

**« C'est Mme Tifa ! »** La voix semblait paniquée et Aerith eut un mauvais pressentiment. Aerith s'excusa auprès des clients, et la suivit vers la réserve. **« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Laisse-la dormir. »** Déclara-t-elle avec une voix légèrement énervé.

**« J'ai essayé de la déplacer un peu, mais elle est tombée. »** La jeune fille pleurait de peur.

Quand Aerith entra dans la réserve, elle se figea instantanément. Tifa était couchée sur le sol et une flaque de sang se formait sous elle et maculait ses jambes. Elle respira très fortement.

Le hurlement d'Aérith résonna dans l'établissement et Zack se précipita vers la réserve.

**« Je ne voulais pas... »** Zack entendit quelqu'un murmurait ça, et ses yeux suivirent la direction que regardait Aérith.

Sa réaction fut immédiate et dit aux deux filles de s'éloigner de Tifa.

**« Oh mon Dieu ! Tifa ! Tifa ! »** Aerith était hystérique. Elle ne pouvait pas bouger de l'endroit où elle était.

**« Bouge de là ! »** Lui ordonna Zack alors qu'il se penchait vers Tifa.

Aerith sembla revenir à la réalité. Ce n'était pas le moment pour elle de craquer. Alors que Zack prenait Tifa dans ses bras.

**« Aerith ouvre-moi le chemin. »** Fit Zack en se tourna vers elle, et Aerith acquiesça rapidement.

Zack transporta Tifa hors de la salle, ne s'occupant du sang qui tâchait ses vêtements et se précipita vers la sortie du restaurant.

L'odeur du sang était révoltante et la vision était insoutenable.

**« Bougez de là ! »** Cria Aerith à tout ceux qui bloquait le passage et Zack fut hors du bâtiment en un rien de temps.

**« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »** Fit soudainement la voix de Vincent.

Aerith se tourna vers lui avec des larmes dans les yeux tandis que Zack installait Tifa dans sa voiture. **« Je pense qu'elle est en train de perdre le bébé. »**

Il fallut un certain temps pour comprendre ce qu'elle venait de dire, mais il finit par se ressaisir très rapidement. **« Partez devant. Je vous rattraperai plus tard. »** Déclara Vincent en sortant son téléphone portable.

Il composa un numéro tandis que la voiture de Zack disparaissait de sa vue. **« Oui ? »** Fit la voix froide d'un homme à l'autre bout du fil.

**« Cloud ? Il ya quelque chose que je dois te dire. »**

* * *

Cloud ne pouvait pas croire ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Vincent savait où était Tifa depuis tout ce temps et il ne le lui avait jamais dit. Et pire encore, elle portait son bébé. Cloud raccrocha son téléphone et quitta son bureau précipitamment.

Il prit sa moto et fonça en direction de l'hôpital, sans se soucier des feux de circulation ou des autres véhicules. Même dans une situation d'urgence, il semblait être rapide et précis dans sa conduite.

Dès son arrivé à l'entrée de l'hôpital, il vit un véhicule familier ainsi qu'une silhouette qui s'engouffrait dans l'hôpital, transportant une femme qui semblait à deux doigts de la mort.

**« Tifa ! »** Cria-t-il en descendant de moto et les suivant.

Alors que Cloud entrait dans l'hôpital, il vit Tifa être emporté par des infirmières, ainsi que deux personnes qui les suivaient dont il ne prêta pas attention. Cloud se précipita vers sa femme et vit son visage pour la première fois depuis qu'elle l'avait quitté.

Tifa pensait qu'elle délirait lorsqu'elle vit le visage inquiet de Cloud devant ses yeux. **« Tifa. »** Elle ressentit une vague de soulagement lorsqu'elle sentit sa main sur la sienne et elle savait qu'il était réel.

Elle se sentit pleurer non seulement parce qu'elle se sentait coupable, mais aussi parce qu'il lui avait manqué.

**« Ne ... me laisse pas... perdre le bébé... Sauve notre enfant. »** Réussit à chuchoter Tifa en larmes.

Cloud entendit mais il ne voulait pas qu'elle abandonne. **« Tout ira bien, okay ? Tu dois tenir. Quoi qu'il arrive, ne lâche pas ma main. »** Dit Cloud pour la rassurer.

**« M. Strife, vous ne pouvez pas entrer ... »** Mais Cloud les suivi quand même dans la salle d'opération, malgré les infirmières qui tentaient de le retenir. Il les repoussa facilement et resta à côté de Tifa.

Le personnel de la salle de chirurgie travailla professionnellement et décida que sauver la vie de cette patiente était leur priorité plutôt que de séparer le mari de son épouse.

Cloud se restait tranquille, tenant sa main. Il se concentrait uniquement sur elle qui luttait pour sa propre vie et celle de leur bébé. Elle était encore à moitié consciente et une infirmière plaça un masque à oxygène sur son nez.

**« M. Strife, les choses ne se présentent pas bien. Vous devez nous dire si nous devons sauvez la vie de la mère ou du bébé. »** Fit un homme qui semblait être le médecin en chef de cette salle.

Cloud réfléchit rapidement. Tifa lui avait demandé de sauver leur enfant. Elle savait qu'il devrait prendre cette décision.

**« Sauvez-la. Sauver ma femme. »** Répondit Cloud avec un nœud dans la gorge et en resserrant sa prise sur sa main.

Le chirurgien acquiesça et dit : **« Je pense que vous devriez attendre à l'extérieur. »**

Cloud finit par obéir et sortit de la salle d'opération avec un visage défait. Il avait prit cette décision contre sa volonté. Tifa serait fâchée contre lui, mais la vie sans elle durant ces derniers mois avait été un véritable enfer. Il ne voulait pas la perdre à nouveau.

Sa colère éclata quand il vit Zack appuyé contre un mur tandis qu'une fille était assise à côté de lui.

**« Maudit sois-tu Zack ! C'est toi qui cachais ma femme ! Tu pouvais empêcher cela, mais tu as laissé faire ! »** S'écria Cloud en attrapant le jeune homme par le col et le poussant durement contre le mur.

Zack le regarda d'un air confu. **« Cloud... »** Marmonna-t-il.

**« Arrête, il ne savait pas que c'était ta femme. »** Intervint Vincent en marchant vers eux.

Cloud se tourna vers lui avec un éclat de glace dans les yeux qui fit un peu peur à Aerith. _« Est-ce vraiment le mari de Tifa ? »_

**« Pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dit Vincent ? »** Fit Cloud en desserrant son emprise sur Zack.

Si quelqu'un pouvait tuer avec juste un regard, cette personne serait Cloud. **« Et prendre le risque de te sacrifier ? »** Répondit Vincent.

**« Ne me dis pas que tu continues de penser que cela est juste. Ne commence pas à me parler de la sacrifier. Regarde le résultat de ta soi-disant "meilleure" décision. Sa vie a quand même été mise en danger. »** La voix de Cloud était froide et Vincent savait que Cloud avait raison. Cloud se tourna vers Zack dont la chemise était couverte de sang. **« Je la ramène avec moi. Qu'elle le veuille ou pas, je la ramènerais quand même. Même si Sephiroth me retire son appui et son sponsor, je m'en fiche pas mal. Je ne me soucie que d'elle. »** Annonça-t-il et il se dirigea ensuite vers les toilettes.

**« J'ai vraiment pitié pour Tifa d'avoir un mari comme lui. »** Dit doucement Aerith.

Mais Zack l'entendit. **« Il est protecteur. Tout comme un loup. C'est juste que nous l'avons perturbé d'une manière dont nous n'aurions pas dû. »** Dit Zack, comme s'il comprenait son ancien compagnon.

* * *

Cloud attendait tout simplement appuyé contre le mur alors qu'il regardait Tifa dormir. Le médecin avait dit que son état était stable et qu'elle pouvait rentrer chez elle dès le lendemain. Aerith et Zack avaient décidé de rester avec elle jusqu'à ce qu'elle se réveille.

**« Hey, ça va ? »** Fit la voix d'Aerith, brisant le silence.

Cloud vit Tifa commencer à prendre conscience de son environnement. **« Un peu. »** Répondit cette douce voix qui lui avait tant manqué. **« Et le bébé… ? »** Demanda Tifa alors qu'elle regardait autour de la salle.

Aerith ne répondit mais à la place, elle étreignit Tifa tout en caressant doucement ses cheveux. Tifa ne trouva même pas la force de cligner des yeux. Elle avait tué son bébé à cause de sa négligence.

Elle ne savait plus quoi penser et les larmes obscurcirent sa vision et elle sanglotait douloureusement. Aerith ne dit rien ni personne d'autre dans la chambre. Une mère venait de perdre son enfant.

**« Tifa. »** L'appela Aerith, mais Tifa ne lui prêta aucune attention. Dans son esprit elle revoyait les images du moment où elle portait encore son enfant. Ce matin, le bébé était vivant dans son ventre, mais maintenant, l'enfant était mort.

**« Mon bébé... »** Tifa pleurait tristement. Même Zack devait contenir ses sentiments en la regardant. On entendait plus que les pleurs de Tifa et les sanglots et la voix chevrotante d'Aerith qui lui caressait les cheveux dans un geste maternel. **« Mon bébé ... »** Répéta encore et encore Tifa mais en vain. Rien ne pouvait être défait. Le bébé avait disparu.

Cloud ne pouvait que regarder alors qu'une partie de lui voulait aller la réconforter, mais une plus grande partie de lui était en colère.

Et il n'essaya jamais d'entreprendre une quelconque initiative pour alléger la douleur de son épouse.

* * *

Tifa remarqua que depuis qu'elle était revenue dans la maison de Cloud, il ne lui disait jamais rien inutilement. Cloud se contentait parfois de la regarder fixement à chaque fois qu'elle essayait d'avoir une conversation avec lui. _« Est-il devenu fou ? »_

Tifa soupira alors qu'elle se rappelait du jour où Cloud l'avait "obligé" à rentrer avec lui. C'était il y a près d'une semaine.

**Flash-back**

**« Tu rentreras avec moi que tu le veuilles ou pas. »** Sa voix était ferme. Tifa savait qu'il n'y avait pas de place pour un interrogatoire.

**« Cloud, tu le sais bien pourtant. Qu'adviendra-t-il de ta... »** Mais elle fut coupée dans sa phrase quand Cloud s'approcha plus près d'elle. Elle recula un peu.

**« Je me fiche pas mal de ce que Sephiroth fera à l'entreprise. Il fera ce qu'il veut et je réglerais ça avec lui la prochaine fois que je le rencontrerais. Et tu rentres avec moi. »** La voix de Cloud tremblait légèrement. Il était évident qu'il essayait de contrôler sa colère.

**« Ouais Tifa, je pense que tu devrais aller avec lui. Tu as besoin de quelqu'un pour s'occuper de toi après tout ça. »** Les interrompit Zack.

Cloud lança un regard noir à Zack, qui aurait certainement pu le tuer sur le coup si cela avait été possible. **« Toi, tu devrais simplement fermer la bouche. Tu devrais m'être reconnaissant que je ne t'aie encore rien fait. »**

Aerith toutefois n'aima pas la façon dont Cloud parlait à Zack. **« Vous êtes celui qui devrait être reconnaissant, car au moins Zack à veillé sur elle. » **Répliqua-t-elle.

**« Mais j'en suis également conscient. Vous me faites perdre mon temps. Toi, tu rentres avec moi. »** Annonça Cloud et il attrapa le poignet de Tifa et la tira pratiquement hors de l'hôpital.

Zack les regarda s'éloigner avec un sourire et leva les yeux au ciel. **« Bye bye Tifa. » **

Aerith se contenta de regarder le couple marié et intérieurement elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se sentir désolé pour Tifa.

**« Passez tous les deux à la boutique de temps en temps. »** Déclara Zack avant qu'ils ne soient trop loin.

**« Comme si j'avais envie de te revoir à nouveau. »** Murmura Cloud juste assez fort pour que Tifa l'entende.

**Fin du Flash-Back**

Eh bien, ils étaient revenus à la case de départ.

Tifa alluma la télévision et zappa sur plusieurs chaines. Il était déjà neuf heures et Cloud n'était pas encore rentré. Elle avait décidé de l'attendre ce soir.

Tifa arrêta d'appuyer sur la télécommande quand elle vit un documentaire sur le développement humain. Habituellement, cela ne l'intéressait pas mais à présent, quelques souvenirs revinrent dans son esprit.

À bien y réfléchir, elle n'avait jamais eu un moment pour faire le deuil de sa fausse couche, sauf quand elle avait entendu pour la première fois la nouvelle. Peut-être que c'était parce que Cloud semblait garder son esprit occupé avec les hauts et les bas de son humeur.

Tifa pouvait sentir son émotion commencer à s'agiter à nouveau quand elle vit une femme enceinte à la télévision en train de partager son expérience avec le public. La prochaine chose qu'elle fit, ce fut de sangloter alors qu'elle revoyait tous les événements vécus au cours de sa grossesse.

**« Je ne suis pas forte. Je ne sais pas combien de temps je pourrais supporter cela. »** Murmura-t-elle pour elle-même. Elle voulait arrêter de pleurer et elle ferma les yeux tout en posant sa tête sur le dossier du canapé. **« Et je suis le pire femme de l'histoire. »**

Lorsque Cloud rentra du travail tard dans la nuit, il entendit la télévision qui marchait. Il vit alors sa femme endormit devant le poste et s'avança jusqu'à elle.

Ce n'était pas très confortable pour dormir, et elle serait mieux à l'étage. Il était sur le point de la réveiller quand il vit les larmes qui mouillaient encore ses joues malgré ses paupières fermés, et il se sentit mal. C'était très difficile pour elle.

Il attrapa la télécommande et vit le programme sur le téléviseur_. « Le développement humain hein ? Pas étonnant qu'elle pleure même dans son sommeil. »_

**« Je ne suis pas forte... »** Il croyait qu'elle s'était réveillée mais il se rendit finalement compte qu'elle parlait dans son sommeil. Cloud prit une profonde inspiration et repoussa doucement ses cheveux et essuya ses larmes.

**« Peut-être, mais tu n'es pas faible non plus. »** Répondit-il avant de la prendre dans ses bras pour l'emmener dans la chambre à coucher.

Tifa remua légèrement et ouvrit les yeux alors qu'elle sentait que quelqu'un la bougeait. **« Cloud, je peux... »** Mais il l'a coupa au mileu de sa phrase.

**« Chut ... rendors-toi. »** Sa voix était comme elle ne l'avait jamais entendu de la semaine passée.

Tifa hocha faiblement la tête et passa ses mains autour de son cou alors qu'elle posait sa tête contre son épaule. **« Je suis désolée. Je suis vraiment désolée pour tout. »** Cloud ne répondit rien en retour.

Cloud posa tendrement Tifa sur le lit et la borda tandis qu'elle referma immédiatement les yeux dans l'espoir de se rendormir. Cloud quant à lui se rendit dans la salle de bain pour prendre une douche.

Après s'être lavé et rafraichi, Cloud grimpa sur le lit pour pouvoir dormir. Il observa la silhouette dormant à côté de lui et s'approcha doucement d'elle. Il glissa un bras autour de sa taille et l'attira à lui.

Cloud avait eu tort lorsqu'il avait pensé que Tifa s'était rendormie parce que quand elle se sentit attiré vers lui, elle se blottit dans ses bras volontairement. Cloud se sentit à l'aise immédiatement. **« Je suis vraiment désolée. » **

Il se demandait toujours comment elle réussissait à le rendre furieux pour ça et pourtant elle était la clef de sa raison. Cloud lui déposa un léger baiser sur le front et ferma les yeux pour sombrer dans un sommeil qui n'avait pas été aussi paisible depuis des mois. Et pour la première fois, ses bras ne se refermaient pas sur le vide.

* * *

Tifa préparait le petit-déjeuner tandis que Cloud s'habillait pour aller à une réunion le matin même. Habituellement il n'y assistait presque jamais, mais c'était la réunion annuelle de la Société Strife. Il était donc obligatoire pour lui d'y assister.

Elle commença ensuite à ranger la maison en attendant qu'il arrive. **« Peux-tu venir m'aider s'il te plait ? »** Lui demanda Cloud depuis la chambre avec un air légèrement contrarié.

Tifa entra dans la chambre et vit que Cloud avait beaucoup de mal à nouer sa cravate, il avait l'air vraiment maladroit. Elle voulut rire mais elle se contenta seulement de sourire. Il pouvait manier une épée, mais il ne pouvait pas faire un simple nœud de cravate ?

Tifa s'avança vers lui et Cloud semblait irrité de ne pas pouvoir nouer cette cravate lui-même. **« Doucement. »** Se plaignit-il tandis que Tifa ajustait la cravate autour du cou.

Il continua de se plaindre alors que Tifa rigolait de son comportement enfantin. **« Ca ne sera pas long. Je trouve que ça te donne un air plus adorable avec. De plus, tu pourras l'enlever dès la fin de la réunion, non ? »** Elle sourit alors qu'elle lissait sa chemise.

Cloud la regarda et lui prit les mains. Il l'attira ensuite contre sa poitrine et la maintint pendant un certain temps. **« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »** Demanda Tifa un peu surprise par cet acte.

**« Rien, juste une nouvelle habitude à laquelle je m'habituerais vite. »** Lui murmura-t-il à son oreille.

**« Ne le fais pas partout où tu iras alors. »** Dit Tifa en plaisantant à moitié. Elle admettait intérieurement qu'elle s'habituerait très rapidement elle aussi.

**« Ce n'est que lorsque tu es près de moi. »** Répondit Cloud.

Tifa se redressa avant que la chemise de son époux ne soit trop froissée et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Ils mangèrent le petit déjeuner en parlant peu et bientôt, ils furent à la porte de la maison.

**« Je rentrerais à la maison avant le dîner. »** Déclara Cloud en prenant ses clés de voiture. Tifa se contenta de hocher la tête en réponse alors qu'elle le regardait s'éloigner. **« Oh, une dernière chose… »** Fit soudainement Cloud comme s'il venait de penser à quelque chose. Il rebroussa chemin et se pencha vers Tifa. Sans aucun avertissement, il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes pendant quelques secondes.

Quand il se redressa, Tifa se contenta de lever une main à ses lèvres. _« Allons, ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il t'embrasse ! »_ Se gronda Tifa mentalement. **« Je t'aime. »** Murmura-t-il juste assez fort pour qu'elle l'entende et lui sourit avant de se diriger jusqu'à la voiture.

Tifa eut l'impression que tout son monde se chamboulait pendant un certain temps. _« Il m'a souri ... il ... il m'a dit qu'il m'aimait ? » _Il fallut un certain temps à Tifa pour digérer tout ça, et quand elle retrouva ses esprits, il était déjà parti.

Cloud ajusta son rétroviseur et vit l'air hébété de Tifa qui était encore debout devant la maison et qui n'avait pas bougé un muscle. _« Peut-être que j'ai exagéré. » _Pensa Cloud en souriant. _« Mais elle devra s'y habituer. »_

Plus tard dans la journée ...

_**« Vous avez un message vocal. »**_ Mais seul le silence se fit entendre dans l'oreille de Cloud, puis au bout de quelques secondes : _**« Je t'aime aussi. »**_ Fit une petite voix timide et qui adoucit son visage alors qu'il souriait tendrement.

**« Ca a été rapide. » **

_**FIN**_


End file.
